


In A Moment

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life can change in a moment, and for Daniel Jackson and Sha're Densai that moment is about to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

_Approx 10,000 years ago – Egypt_  
Fahd smiled, watching his people as they rose up against their Gods, the Goa’uld.

That word usually left a sour taste in his mouth but today all he tasted was victory as they drove their enslavers from their world. He could see them escaping through the _Chappa-aii_ to where their brothers and sisters were also held captive. 

Fahd had no ties here, his family had been killed so long ago, in fact they were the reason he had started the fighting. Without thought, he turned and ran through the event horizon, he was going to do there what he had just achieved here, and give his brothers and sisters on Abydos freedom from Ra also.  
-

_Approx 9,999 years ago – Abydos_

Ra was dead.

The people of Abydos cheered, carrying their leader on their shoulders. He had travelled through the _Chappa-aii_ to continue what he had started on Earth and he had led the people of Abydos to victory. 

Nearby the young woman Fahd had fallen in love with watched, a smile covering her fine features. Naji was the daughter of the Chief Elder of Nagada and the one who had convinced the others to join his fight. 

It was a week later when the party finished; Fahd and his bride entered the ship that Ra had travelled the stars in. Together with the smartest people on Abydos they started to study and learn about it. The people of Abydos would never be slaves again, and with what they now possessed, they would become a great power in the galaxy.

***********************************************  
 _1973- Earth, New York_  
Claire Jackson checked the blueprints she was holding in her hands, feeling her husband leaning over her. She looked up into his sparkling eyes, remembering why she’d fallen in love with him. A cry sounded just outside from their son and startled her but Mel caught her arm before she ran to him

“I’ll get him, honey,” Mel kissed her cheek as he headed over to where Daniel had fallen.  
Claire smiled; watching as Mel picked up Daniel soothing him. Suddenly she heard something snap; Claire looked up and screamed as the wall fell towards her. She heard Mel yell her name as Daniel called for her then nothing.

-  
Mel held his son close, numb as he watched the chaos around him. He couldn’t believe Claire, his beautiful wife was gone.

“Daddy,” Daniel whispered, “Is Mommy going to be okay?

Mel looked down into his son’s crystal blue eyes, eyes that were so like his wife’s and he felt tears fill his own.

“It’s just us now, Danny,” Mel whispered, “Mommy’s gone to be with your grandmother in heaven.” 

“But I want her here,” Daniel cried indignantly. 

“So do I,” Mel hugged the boy close to him, taking comfort in all he had left, “But we can’t always get what we want in life. We have to take care of each other now.” 

Daniel nodded against his father’s shoulder; Mel stood up, holding onto his son as he stepped into the world, now colder and darker than it had been when he entered this building.  
*********************************************  
 _10,074 Nagada Free Calendar – Nagada, Abydos_

 

Kasuf sat in his house on the outskirts of the city, watching his daughter as she methodically took apart the machine, before examining every little piece and putting it back together in perfect working order. She was only five years old, yet clearly brilliant, just like her mother. Kasuf glanced over to his wife as she sat, their baby son at her breast, peace covering her face during the feeding of the infant. 

“Father,” his daughter called to him, making him turn back to her. 

“Yes, Sha’re?” 

“When I grow up, I’m going to command a Star Vessel,” she told him matter-of-factly. 

Kasuf smiled, “I do not doubt that, my child.” 

Sha’re smiled and walked over to her father who lifted her onto his lap, “Daddy, can I come and see your ship before you leave tomorrow?” 

Kasuf laughed and kissed the top of her head, “If we can persuade your mother, I will take you round the ship and even let you sit in my chair.” 

Sha’re bounced in her father’s lap, hugging him tightly before sliding off and running over to ask her mother for permission. Najia glanced up at her husband with an amused smile before she looked back down at the bright-eyed daughter and nodded, unable to refuse.


	2. Chapter 1

Colonel Jack O’Neill smiled as he saw his wife sitting on the bench in the back garden, flicking through some papers. He sat beside her and kissed her soundly, happy to be home.

“Look what I got home today,” Sara told him, showing him the picture of their son.

Jack grinned looking at the child he loved so much, he couldn’t imagine his life without him before he turned to the woman who had given him the light and wondered how he’d lived before meeting her.

As he gently kissed her again, a loud bang made them both turn in horror.

“Charlie?” Sara yelled.

“Yeah,” the boy replied, appearing from round the side of the house.

Jack sighed in relief; he’d thought as had Sara that they’d heard a gunshot, “What the hell was that?”

“Oh, that was my fault,” an elder man said as he joined them, “My old car backfired.”

Jack walked over and appraised the man, he seemed harmless enough. In his eyes was intelligence yet sadness.

“Mel Jackson,” the man introduced himself, “I’ve moved in next door and Charlie was talking to me then as I tried to move the car…” he gave an apologetic shrug.

Jack laughed, “Jack O’Neill. Welcome to the neighbourhood.”

-

Mel paced the house, trying to fix things so he could have at least one neat room; his neighbours had been extremely helpful in getting him settled in. He’d moved here to take up a job offered by an old friend. To be honest, he would rather be out amongst the sand digging, discovering but without Claire by his side and without Daniel, he didn’t have any enthusiasm for it, he hadn’t in a long time.

“Come in,” he called when someone knocked on the back door.

“Hey,” Jack grinned, putting down the bowl he carried on the work surface, “Sara made you some dinner.”

“That was very thoughtful of her,” Mel smiled.

Jack shrugged, “Wait till you’ve tasted it, and then give your opinion.”

Mel laughed, “Do you want something to drink?”

“Nah, I’ve got to get back,” Jack refused, “But maybe later,” as he turned to go, a picture sitting on the counter caught his eye.

“My wife and son,” Mel explained, seeing the look of interest in Jack’s eyes, “Claire died a long time ago, Danny and I don’t talk much these days.”

“Must be hard,” Jack sympathised.

“It’s mostly my own fault,” Mel sighed, “I didn’t really support him when he got married.”

“Not like his bride?” Jack leaned back against the counter.

“She’s a manipulative bitch who used my son’s good nature against him,” Mel grimaced, “And of course when I tried to warn him, I was interfering with his life.”

“How long has it been since you saw him?” Jack asked.

“Almost a year,” Mel sighed again, “We talk occasionally by phone but we’re very careful when we talk, making sure we hardly say anything of any consequence.”

Jack felt deep sympathy for the man and took one last look at the picture, “Look, forget eating that; come and join us for dinner.”

Mel smiled and after a few moments hesitation, he nodded.

-

Daniel Jackson grimaced as his wife arrived home; they’d been married almost a year and a half now. Sarah leaned over and kissed his cheek as she breezed through the room, dropping her shopping on the bed.

“Wait till you see the dress I got for tonight,” Sarah told him, “It is perfect and very sexy.”

Daniel gave her a half-smile. He hated these stupid parties, where people who wouldn’t know a new idea if it came and kicked them in the head, stood around and ridiculed those who did. Sarah however, loved them; they were a way to make sure she stayed at the top of their profession.

“What are you doing?” she asked as he tapped away at the computer.

“My Dad moved,” Daniel explained, “I was just updating our address book.”

“Where did he move to?” Sarah asked, not really caring that much, she’d removed him from the picture.

“Colorado Springs,” Daniel sighed sadly, “He didn’t even tell me, other than the card I got this morning.”

“If he can’t respect you enough to talk to you about it, then you’re better off away from him,” Sarah kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and giving him a quick squeeze, “I’m here and I love you.”

Daniel closed his eyes as she kissed him, wondering why he couldn’t be happy with her. But if he was completely honest with himself, he would say how trapped he felt in this marriage.

They’d been dating almost eight months when Sarah had fallen pregnant. Daniel, feeling he should do the right thing, had proposed. They married a few weeks later and two weeks after that, Sarah suffered a miscarriage. Daniel had been devastated but Sarah had been strangely calm, telling him they had plenty of time for children. 

He had very few friends and his estrangement from his father made him feel isolated.

He didn’t love Sarah, he did care for her but he didn’t love her and it was eating away at him.

*********************************************

“Well?” Catherine Langford asked; a grin covered her face as she watched the man beside her.

Mel stared at the object in front of them. He finally managed to turn to the woman beside him; she had been a good friend of Claire’s and he’d been happy to come help her out.

“It is absolutely incredible,” Mel breathed, “I have never seen anything like this in my life.”

Catherine smiled, “So, do you think you can translate it?”

“I don’t know,” Mel replied, determination filling his eyes, “But let me try.”

Catherine grinned and patted his arm, “That’s why you’re here.”

Mel turned back to the cartouche staring in amazement, “Who else will I be working with on this?”

“General West has found me another Archaeologist,” Catherine told him, “I don’t have her name on me but from what I know she’s also bringing her husband, who I’ve been told is a linguist.”

“Well, hopefully he’ll be good at his job,” Mel shrugged.

Catherine smiled before moving onto the subject she really wanted to talk about, “Have you heard from Daniel recently?”

Catherine noticed Mel’s shoulders droop before he shook his head, “Not for a few months.”

Catherine frowned; she knew how much Mel loved and missed his son, the rift between them hurt him so much, especially considering how alone Mel was after losing Claire, “You know he loves you.”

“Unfortunately that little bitch he married despises me,” Mel snorted, smiling as Catherine patted his arm, “I’ll have to make more of an effort to get along with her I guess. I don’t want to lose my son.”

-

Daniel followed Sarah as they entered the mountain facility. He couldn’t believe she’d taken this job without even consulting him, but she’d guilted him into coming here with her. He dropped into one of the seats in the conference room they were taken to, wondering what it was Sarah had agreed to work on.

“Good morning,” a woman said from behind Daniel; making him turn, a smile coming to his lips unbidden.

“Catherine,” Daniel moved and hugged the old woman.

“Danny,” Catherine happily hugged him back, “You look good.”

“You too,” he replied, wincing as Sarah coughed gaining their attention. 

“Dr Gardener,” Catherine greeted Sarah coolly, “Looks like you were being secretive about how good your husband really is.”

Sarah gave a tight smile, “Well I don’t like to brag, in case people try to keep him for themselves.”

“Well,” Catherine continued, instantly agreeing with Mel’s dislike of the woman, “Follow me and I’ll show you why we need your expertise.”

Daniel smiled as Catherine slipped her arm through his, Sarah walked behind them, not happy that Daniel knew their new boss. They entered a large room where the cartouche sat.

“Oh my God,” Daniel breathed in amazement.

“I knew you would like this,” Mel said from behind him, “I didn’t realise you’d see it.”

“Dad?” Daniel cried; turning and hugging his father tightly.

Mel pulled back after a few minutes, smiling at his son before turning to his daughter-in-law, “Hello, Sarah.”

“Mel,” she greeted him evenly, “This is why you moved to Colorado then?”

Mel nodded, “Have you got somewhere to stay?”

“Not yet,” Daniel replied, still smiling.

Mel squeezed his son’s shoulder, “Well I have more than enough room for you both, until you find a place to stay.”

“That’s really nice of you, Dad,” Daniel smiled.

“Yes,” Sarah agreed but without any real enthusiasm.

*********************************************

Daniel stared at the symbols in front of him, his eyes getting sore from staring at them. They’d been here for about a month now and he just couldn’t get this. It didn’t help that every time he started to get somewhere, Sarah would drag him away.

She had, thankfully, gone to see a friend back in Chicago this week, so he was able to work as long as he wanted on the cartouche.

Reaching out for some coffee, he grimaced to find he had none left. Staggering out of the room, he flashed his badge at the guard. Filling up the jug from the fountain, Daniel glanced over at the newspaper the guard held. Inspiration struck and Daniel left the coffee pot sitting there, grabbing the page he needed and heading back to the room, quickly jumping back to the door.

“Can I borrow this?” he yelled through the door, nodding as the guard stared at him confused.

Daniel spread the newspaper out in the desk in front of him, pulling out a marker pen. He had it.

-

“There are three different…I suppose the best word would be addresses written on the cartouche and I suppose if there was a way we could go there…This would be an amazing find,” Daniel stood in front of the people running the project. Catherine and his father were sitting directly in his eye line, both smiling proudly at him as he explained, “That’s it,” he shrugged slightly, licking his lips nervously.

“But that symbol isn’t on the device,” one of the other scientists spoke up, pointing at Daniel’s scribble on the whiteboard.

“What device?” Daniel asked, seeing General West’s glance towards Jack O’Neill who nodded.

“Show him,” West said.

Catherine smiled at Daniel as they showed him the device he christened Stargate. They’d decided not to show Daniel the Stargate, Mel had known that his son would be able to solve the puzzle without that particular piece.

“Oh my God,” Daniel breathed, feeling his father grip his shoulder, “It’s incredible.”

“I knew you’d do it,” Mel whispered to him.

-

Daniel paced his office, waiting for an answer to the proposal he’d just put forward. He wanted to go with the team that went through the Stargate, he wanted to see what was on the other side and he was the best choice from the scientists within the project to go. He could speak dozens of languages, he could pick new ones up really fast and he was fit enough to keep up with the military. 

“Daniel,” his father’s voice jolted him out of his thoughts, “I want to talk to you.”

He turned to his father and sighed, “Dad, please don’t try and talk me out of wanting to go.”

“I’m not going to,” Mel told him, “I am however, going to ask if you’ve spoken to Sarah about this.”

Daniel turned away, “I thought you hated her.”

“Daniel,” Mel frowned.

“Dad, the trip we’re planning is going to be over in two days,” Daniel reminded him, “Sarah won’t be back till next week.”

“Daniel…”

“Dad, don’t,” Daniel snapped, “This is my choice.”

“I know,” Mel sighed, “That’s why I’m here to tell you that they agreed. You’re going.”

Daniel gasped happily, “That’s great. Dad, trust me this is going to be great.”

-

Daniel ducked as the gunfire flew all around him. Jack grabbed his shoulder.

“When I tell you,” Jack ordered, “Get to the Gate and get it open.”

Daniel nodded, he had his notes ready to dial the device to get them back to Earth and he was looking forward to getting home. They’d been here a day and discovered some amazing things, including lots more addresses for them to explore and Daniel couldn’t wait. Unfortunately they had been ambushed on the way back to the Gate, the people of the planet called them pirates and Daniel didn’t want to explore that too much. He was about to move when he noticed something from the out the corner of his eye.

“Jack,” Daniel snapped out the warning.

Jack ducked just in time, the knife flying over his head and hitting off the rock behind him. Jack grabbed it and flung it back; hitting his would be assailant in the shoulder. The man fell back with a cry and Jack ordered Daniel to get to the Gate. Daniel ran; skidding to the dialling device, pushing the address for earth into it. 

“Colonel,” Daniel called over, motioning the team to come.

Jack ordered his team to the Gate, running behind them he didn’t see the older man aim at him but Daniel did.

“Look out,” Daniel yelled, he knew he couldn’t get to Jack but he was close enough to the assailant. Without thought, he ran and tackled the man about to kill Jack. He hit the ground hard, relieved as he saw Jack was safe but that soon turned to fear as something struck him on the back of his head and white light surrounded him.

-

Mel stared at Jack as he staggered down the ramp; his brown eyes were filled with sadness and deep apology.

“Where’s Daniel?” Mel demanded, fear tingeing his voice.

“I’m sorry, Mel,” Jack whispered, “He…he…he saved my life. We couldn’t…”

As Jack trailed off, Mel dropped his head, feeling Catherine take his arm; she guided the elder Dr Jackson out of the Gateroom. 

“What happened?” West demanded.

Jack drew himself up, “Dan…Dr Jackson was abducted; he saved my life when what the natives called Pirates attacked us. Their leader went to shoot me but Dan…Dr Jackson tackled the man…”

West nodded, dismissing the Colonel. 

*********************************************

Daniel’s head swam as he tried to focus on where he suddenly was. He remembered tackling the man about to shoot Jack and the next thing the world was black with blinking lights. 

“Captain,” a woman called from somewhere beside him, “Your _attacker_ is waking up.”

Daniel could hear the amusement in the woman’s voice as he struggled to wake up properly, footsteps came closer and he forced his eyes open. A woman with long red hair tied tightly back in a plait stood above him, wearing something that he’d only ever seen in a really bad sci-fi movie. All black leather, so tight she more than likely couldn’t breathe half the time with knee high boots, topped off with several daggers that matched the ones at her waist.

His attention was pulled away from her as a man arrived, he looked to be about the same age as the General but that was where any resemblance ended. He had a scar that ran from just below his eye to his chin, his hair was black with speckles of grey and Daniel felt his blood chill as the man stared down at him with dark brown, almost black eyes.

“What do you think, Hedron?” the woman asked, “A new slave?”

The man stared down at Daniel, examining him, “He looks weak,” Hedron mused, “We might not get a good price for him.”

The woman smiled sadistically, “We could always sell him to Elron. He always needs new man-servants. He may be soft but he looks Elron’s type,” the way she looked Daniel up and down made him shiver.

Before the man, Hedron could reply a call from the other side of the room made him turn, “Haryis?”

All Daniel heard was a moan of pain as both Hedron and the woman headed towards it. Pulling himself up, Daniel leaned against the wall to see a man close in age to himself sitting against a wall, a wound leaking blood from his shoulder.

“We need to do something,” the woman snapped annoyed, “He could die.”

“I can help,” Daniel blurted out without realising, jumping back as they turned on him. 

The woman moved and Daniel didn’t know how but he was suddenly on his knees with a knife against his throat.

“Your friend did this to him,” she sneered, pressing one of her many daggers to the exposed skin of his neck.

“Tilli,” Hedron snapped, “Not yet,” he leaned down, grabbing Daniel’s face so they were eye to eye, “You can help him?”

“I think so,” Daniel told him, “I have some medical training.”

Hedron mused for a second before letting Daniel go and turning to Tilli, “Let him go. But keep your blade ready,” Hedron turned back to Daniel as he struggled to his feet, “If he dies, I will let Tilli gut you.”

-

Daniel knelt beside the injured man and gently pulled back the blood soaked cloth, hearing his patient hiss in pain.

“I need some things out of my pack,” he told them.

“Tilli,” Hedron motioned her to get the pack; he shoved it at Daniel who grunted slightly as it slammed into him, “Here.”

Daniel kept his mouth shut and started rooting around until he found his first aid kit; he silently thanked his father for talking him into taking the first aid courses back at school. He’d enjoyed them so much he’d taken more courses, which had helped during digs.

About half an hour later Daniel finished, watching as the man and woman crouched down beside the other man. Daniel moved back, suddenly realising that he was onboard some kind of ship.

“Well,” Hedron stood up and walked towards Daniel, “Name?”

“Daniel,” he replied softly.

Hedron nodded, “You could be useful. Tilli, we could use a medic.”

Tilli moved to Daniel again studying him thoughtfully, “He doesn’t look like one of us, the others wouldn’t accept him. They’ll see him as a slave.”

Hedron studied Daniel who stood uncomfortably, “He is but we can work on that,” Hedron smiled at him, making Daniel swallow hard, “It looks like we have finally got ourselves a doctor.”


	3. Chapter 2

Daniel spun, preparing to defend himself as he heard someone head towards the open door to his quarters; he sheathed his dagger when he realised who stood there. 

“What did you do this time?” Daniel asked the man standing in the doorway, hand pressed tightly against his arm.

“Barbas stabbed me,” Hedron told Daniel. 

Daniel reached up to the shelf he kept his emergency first aid kit on so he could fix Hedron’s latest wound, he felt his small jewelled dagger rubbing against his hip. He’d traded the gold wedding band he wore for the blade a few days after he arrived on the ship. It was strange, he felt more sentimental about the dagger than the wedding ring that symbolised his suffocating marriage to Sarah. It was also one of the reasons he was safe-ish on the ship.

“What happened to him?”

Hedron laughed harshly, “He’s floating.”

Daniel managed to repress the shudder as he pulled out some bandages and alcohol to clean the wound. 

He’d changed over the past three years, especially his appearance. His hair was short, shorter than he’d ever had it in his life, shorn by Tilli before they had reached the ship that first day. He wore similar leather pants to Hedron and a black t-shirt that stretched across the muscles he’d acquired. The moment he’d realised that he was on what could only be described as a pirate ship, Daniel started to work on staying alive. Once Haryis had recovered from his injury, Daniel had managed to persuade the son of the Captain to train him. Daniel was now able to take care of himself, not having to rely too much on Hedron, Haryis and Tilli for protection, all of who had long ago stopped thinking of him as a slave. Daniel had also managed to garner a great deal of respect for himself amongst the rest of the crew, both with being the only medic they’d ever had that wouldn’t actually kill them straight away, as well as having the skills to be able to translate warnings and signs for treasure.

“There you go,” Daniel finished bandaging the Captain’s arm, “Try not to get stabbed again any time soon.”

Hedron laughed, “Daniel, you need to relax more. Many of the women on board would be more than happy to spend some time relaxing you, Dreena is more than interested.”

“I don’t need a broken leg,” Daniel replied with a harsh laugh, “And Dreena especially is known for it.”

Hedron slapped Daniel on his shoulder, “Dreena likes you, Daniel. I doubt she’d do you any permanent damage.”

“Where are we headed?” Daniel asked, changing the subject quickly; he mostly managed to avoid the female members of the crew who he found all seemed to get some sort of kick out of trying to get him alone. Thankfully Tilli, the most senior member of the women was fond of Daniel, treating him like a younger brother, making sure none of them got too spirited with him.

“Yardas sector,” Hedron told him, “There is a settlement that we get some food and other items from.”

Daniel decided not to ask about what the other items would be. He knew that it was very likely there would be slaves taken from the settlement. Although he hated it, Daniel knew the only way he could survive was to not make too many waves. That didn’t mean he didn’t try to help others when he could but he knew he had to be careful.

-

Later the next day as Hedron sat in the Command seat, watching over the crew, Daniel slipped onto the bridge.

“Daniel,” Hedron boomed, motioning the younger man over, “Are you joining us on our next little trip?”

Daniel pretended to mull it over, “It might not be a good idea if your only medic was hit by stray fire. I’ll stay here and get ready for any patients.”

Hedron nodded, “Hopefully, you will only have slaves to deal with.”

Daniel managed to force out a laugh, “Don’t beat them up too much, my supplies can’t take it.”

Hedron laughed again, “Always so amusing, Daniel. Make a list of what you need.”

“You can’t get it from a place like that,” Daniel told him, “They don’t have the medical technology.”

“Don’t worry,” Hedron laughed at him, “There are always other options.”

“Captain,” Tilli arrived on the bridge, her long red hair plaited down her back as usual. Her tight trousers and top designed to make the men on board look at her, while the daggers on display designed to let them know what would happen if they tried to do more than look without her permission, “We picked up an energy signal,” her voice dropped so no one outside the three of them heard, “It looks like an Abydonian ship.”

“A what?” Daniel asked. 

“The Abydonian Federation,” Hedron told Daniel, “They control a large part of the Galaxy. We’re on the outskirts of their space.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Daniel asked.

Hedron laughed and slapped Daniel’s shoulder before heading back to his chair. Tilli slid her arm around Daniel’s waist leaning into his ear, “I can teach you more about them if you want,” she murmured, pinching his butt, making him jump away from her, “But later, Doc.”

Daniel smiled half-heartedly as she left him to retake her position, “I’ll make that list,” he told Hedron, leaving the bridge.

Once Daniel reached the solitude of the small infirmary he sat down and sighed, he hated what his life had become. He was constantly afraid that one day his luck would run out and he’d be killed by one of the crew who decided to try to take over the ship by killing those loyal to Hedron and Tilli. 

Despite the danger he was constantly in, Daniel wished his father could see what he had; knowing Mel Jackson would be amazed by some of the places Daniel had visited. Daniel fingered the small dagger that sat at his hip. He wondered what Sarah would think of him now, a medic to pirates and practically one himself; he then wondered what his father would think of him. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he started going through his supplies and making his list, wondering what was going to happen next.

*********************************************

Sha’re paced, waiting to be told what her latest assignment was going to be. As she turned she came face-to-face, well face to chest with Teal’c, the Jaffa liaison that served with her.

“This is a futile activity,” he reminded her.

Sha’re rolled her eyes, stepping around him to continue her pacing.

“You are not making time pass any faster by this,” Teal’c told her, “The council shall reach their decision when they reach it. We shall then take the ship and go there. Until then, Sha’re, you are irritating me. So stop pacing.”

The young woman frowned at him but before she could say a word, the door slid open and they were motioned into the council chambers.

As Commander, Sha’re took the lead feeling the looming presence of her family’s old friend directly behind her. She smiled at her father, who sat in his appointed place as leader of the Abydonian Federation. 

“Commander,” Iriste, the speaker of the council, stood up, “You are being sent to the Yardas sector, there have been several pirate attacks along our borders. We need a presence there; the Flamia is the best ship we have. Master Teal’c has agreed to be the Jaffa representative on board.”

Sha’re managed not to smile smugly at being given the mission, with a glance at Teal’c who nodded back at her Sha’re headed to her ship.

-

“It’s a pirate ship, Commander,” Teal’c reported when Sha’re arrived on the bridge, as always she was the model officer. Her uniform perfect, not a hair out of place and her focus entirely on her mission.

“Have they spotted us?” Sha’re asked, her voice steady and commanding as she had been taught by her father and Teal’c.

“They show no signs of it,” Teal’c told her, “Shall I prepare the shuttle?”

Sha’re nodded, “I’ll take the team. I want you to stay here in case they decide to fire upon the ship. You are the best pilot.”

He frowned at her.

“Teal’c, I need you to stay with the ship,” she told him softly, so no one else could hear.

After a moment he nodded, “Very well but you must be careful.”

A mischievous smile appeared on her lips, “I am always careful, Teal’c,” she replied before heading to ready her shuttle.

-

Sha’re Densai had been raised to command an Abydonian Star Vessel. Everything she had done in her formal education as well as informal had prepared her to take command, following in both her parents’ footsteps. She was smart and had been focussed in her goal from when she was a child, determined to follow her dream and she had. The Flamia was the first in the newest model of Star Vessels and Sha’re had been overjoyed to be given command of it. Her father Kasuf, who had been recently elected to lead their people, asked Teal’c, a friend of their family since Kasuf’s father had commanded a Star Vessel, to be her second-in-command. Like many Jaffa, he worked in an advisory capacity with the Abydonians and Teal’c happily took the position.

Sha’re watched her people as they readied the shuttle to land in the village of Khri’aa, they were unsure whether the settlement had already endured a pirate attack so they made sure they had plenty of supplies.

Fixing her jacket and weapons, Sha’re entered the shuttle taking the pilot’s seat, she very rarely got to fly but it was something she loved to do.

“ _You have clearance_ ,” Teal’c told her as she finished her pre-launch checks, “ _Be careful, Commander_.”

“Thank you,” Sha’re replied, “Keep that ship in your sights.”

Without another word, Sha’re piloted the shuttle out of the Flamia into the black expanse before her. 

***********************************************

“Captain,” Daniel spoke softly when he reached Hedron’s side, “Here’s the list.”

Hedron took it from him absently, “Tilli, any movement?”

“The Star Vessel just launched a shuttle,” Tilli reported, “They’re heading for the settlement.”

“Are you going to abort?” Daniel asked, keeping his voice soft so that none of the others on the bridge heard him,

Hedron laughed, “Daniel, you have no sense of adventure. No, there are your medical supplies and our newest shuttle.”

“You’re kidding?” Daniel breathed, “I thought these guys ran a good part of the galaxy.”

“But not my part,” Hedron snarled, reminding Daniel why he stayed on this man’s good side, “I suggest you get ready for your new supplies, Daniel.”

“Of course, Captain,” Daniel nodded his assent, heading off the bridge. 

Tilli caught his arm as he passed her, “Once I return, Doc, I might come by and deliver your new supplies.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, Tilli was the first one to call him Doc in fact only Hedron called him by his name, “Just don’t come by injured,” he grinned at her.

Tilli laughed and swatted his butt as he left the bridge.

-

Daniel could hear the joyful cries of their victory as the crew passed by the infirmary. It seemed none of them were injured which he was grateful for, he was sure one of these days he’d get a patient he wouldn’t be able to help.

“Doc,” Tilli arrived after a few minutes, she stood in the doorway smiling, “We brought supplies and you’ve got a patient.”

Daniel watched as two of the men dragged in a half-conscious woman, dumping her on the bed.

“What happened?” Daniel asked, seeing an impressive cut on her forehead with bruises starting to form on her jaw and temple.

“She didn’t want to come,” Tilli replied glibly, “We have their ship, plenty of supplies including your medical ones and a dozen new slaves to sell.”

Daniel felt the pit of his stomach churn, “Good day then?”

Tilli smiled slowly, wrapping an arm around his neck, “Doc, you should learn to enjoy being one of us. She could be your prize,” feeling him stiffen below her arm, she laughed, “You need to loosen up, Doc. I’m only suggesting that a seduction would do you good.”

Daniel slipped out from under her arm, “I should get to work.”

Tilli laughed again, “Of course, Doc. Just remember what I said, you’ve been here three years and the girls are waiting impatiently for you to come out of hiding.”

“I’m married, Tilli,” he reminded her as he always did when she mentioned this.

She rolled her eyes, “Three years, Doc, and I believe this,” she held up the gold ring he’d traded that she kept on her chain, “Is the band symbolising that. You’re here for good, Doc. I’m sure she’s moved on.”

Daniel stood staring after Tilli for a few moments knowing she was right; Sarah would more than likely think him dead and be getting on with her life. Shaking his head sadly, Daniel turned to his patient.

-

His patient was lying on her side so Daniel gently turned her to lie on her back staring at her, despite her injuries she was beautiful and for a second Daniel felt like he knew her.

“Don’t be so stupid,” he muttered to himself.

As he gently cleaned the cut on her forehead, Daniel found himself admiring her, wondering how he could help. Daniel turned to get the equivalent of a band aid feeling a hand touch his hip; he spun to find his patient holding his dagger, crouched ready to attack.

“Put it down,” Daniel told her, “They’ll kill you.”

“And you shall let me survive?” the woman sneered at him.

“I can help you,” Daniel said, licking his lips nervously, “But you have to put it down.”

She snorted with disdain lunging at him; Daniel dodged her thrust, grabbing her wrist, trying to twist the knife from her fingers. She brought her knee up, slamming it into his groin and Daniel grunted in pain but didn’t let her go. Instead he fell forward onto her, his weight pushing her onto the bed. She struggled below him as Daniel managed to get himself steadied, resting his knees at either side of her hips trapping her legs with his. 

Daniel grabbed her other hand as she moved to scratch his face, forcing her arms above her head. Keeping them there with one hand, he relieved her of his dagger, placing it on the cabinet beside the bed. The woman continued to struggle against him and Daniel grabbed a wrist in each of his hands, holding her firmly to the bed.

“Listen to me,” he snapped, “I want to help you but I can’t if you try to kill me.”

“I can take care of myself,” she spat at him, “I do not need your help.”

“Fine,” he shrugged, “Then by the end of the week you’ll be a slave but not before one or several of the crew has raped you.”

She stopped struggling, staring at him confused but before Daniel could say anything else someone coughed making him turn to the door.

“I appear to be interrupting,” Hedron grinned at Daniel, who felt heat rise on his neck, “Daniel, once you’ve…finished, I want you in the hanger bay. You need to go over your new inventory.”

Daniel opened his mouth but Hedron stopped him.

“Take your time, Daniel,” Hedron smiled at him, “Just make sure you lock her in, I wouldn’t want anyone else to steal your prize before you’ve had your fill.”

Daniel closed his eyes as Hedron left the infirmary, “Lock,” Daniel called before he turned back to the woman below him, “I’m going to get off you but only if you promise not to attack me again.”

She nodded; Daniel rolled off her, picking up his dagger and sliding it back into the sheath.

“Alright,” Daniel said, “What’s your name by the way?”

“Sha’re,” she relented with a sigh of annoyance.

Daniel smiled slightly, “I’m Daniel Jackson. Look, Sha’re, I would love to tell you I have some way to get you out of here but I don’t. I have to go and sort through the new supplies.”

“Supplies stolen from my people,” Sha’re snapped.

“I can’t help that,” he replied softly, “I am going to take you to my room. I’ll leave you there where you’ll be safe.”

“Safe?” she asked amused, “Here?”

“I have it programmed so that only I can open it,” Daniel told her, “Come on.”

When she didn’t move he frowned at her, “Move or I will move you. We’ve already discovered I’m stronger and if I call for someone, they will help me.”

Sha’re moved to the door, her hand becoming a fist as Daniel gripped her arm opening the door walking her through the corridors. He saw several of the men giving him looks of amazement while several of the women looked annoyed.

-

Sha’re sat on the bed in the small room, after the man had left her alone, confused. She knew what would happen if captured by pirates and this wasn't it. She needed to escape and get back to Abydos so she could get her ship along with some others to rescue the rest of her people but first she had to get out of this room.

Frustration filled her as she tried to open the door, amazed that the man had managed to lock her in so effectively. Computers were something she was good at but this was impossible to decrypt, frustration filled her as she tried everything she knew but nothing worked. She didn’t understand why this man was saying he was going to help her.

“To make you feel secure before he does whatever he is planning on,” she said to herself.

With a groan as the computer once again refused to give her access, Sha’re settled down determined to gain control of the computer before he returned.

*********************************************

“You may have picked the wrong woman to enjoy,” Hedron said as he joined Daniel in the newly acquired shuttle, “She was the one in charge and from the fight she put up…”

Daniel ignored him as he made notes on his new supplies.

“Your refusal to become involved with any of the women has disappointed many,” Hedron continued, enjoying teasing the younger man, “I see now you just have particular tastes.”

“She grabbed my dagger,” Daniel told him, “That was why…”

“I need no details,” Hedron cut him off, “Just remember to put her with the rest once you’ve finished with her.”

Daniel grimaced slightly before a smile touched his lips as he remembered something Hedron told him a few months before, “What if I want to keep her to help me?”

“Keep her?” Hedron looked at the young man confused, “We’re going to sell her.”

“From what I’ve seen over the past few years,” Daniel said as he continued his work, “She won’t fetch a good price because of her temper.”

“And you think you can handle it?” Hedron’s amusement leaked through his words.

Daniel shrugged, “I like a challenge.”

Hedron mused on this before nodding, “You have yourself a slave, Daniel. I will ensure everyone knows she belongs to you until you tire of trying to break her.”

Daniel nodded his thanks.

“Remind me to get a slave collar for her,” Hedron told him.

Daniel shrugged, “No need. I’ve still got my old one.”

Hedron laughed, slapping Daniel on the shoulder. They’d made him wear the collar under his clothes so that, even though the crew didn’t know he was a slave, Daniel was always reminded of it; until his third week on the ship when Daniel used his new knowledge of the technology to release himself. Thankfully, Hedron had been amused by this and hadn’t punished Daniel, as well as never making him wear the collar again.

Before Daniel could say anything else, he was called to the infirmary.

-

Daniel stopped outside his quarters and took a deep breath, getting ready just in case. Thankfully when he opened the door, Sha’re didn’t try to escape instead she was sitting against the wall staring at him.

“I see you gave up with the computer,” Daniel sighed as stretched his tired body, tossing the command to the door over his shoulder, “Lock.”

“You have it well encrypted,” she stated, watching him warily as he pulled off his jacket and boots.

Daniel shrugged, dropping to sit on his bed grabbing the computer padd so he could study the medical files from the shuttle, “Yeah, I used my own language and several pop culture references no one here could ever understand.”

She continued to watch him, “What are you doing?”

“I’m studying,” he replied, “If you’re hungry there are some sandwiches in the cool box next to you.”

Confused, Sha’re gently opened the small cupboard and found the sandwiches, along with several small bars surrounded by shiny wrapping. Picking one up, she jumped as Daniel snatched it from her.

“That’s all the chocolate I have left,” he snapped, “Don’t touch it.”

Sha’re laughed at him standing up crossing her arms, “Do whatever you’re going to do.”

“I have to study,” he told her, “That’s all I’m going to do.”

She shook her head, “Then let me go.”

Daniel sighed dropping the padd, “The Captain has given you to me as a slave, I’m not going to hurt you but if you do anything that makes him remove you from my protection…do you follow where I’m going with this?”

“What are you doing?” she snapped, standing her arms crossed.

He stood up looking down at her as he yelled, “I’m trying to help you. And I’m taking a huge risk doing so,” Daniel forced himself to lower his voice, “I have managed to survive here for three years because I am careful. I don’t want anything other than to protect you, which is why I asked for you as my slave.”

“What do you expect of me?” Sha’re demanded.

“At the moment,” Daniel snapped, “I expect you to be quiet.”

He sat back down on his bed and rested against the wall, starting to read ignoring her.

-

Daniel checked his watch and realised he needed to get some sleep. He turned to find Sha’re still working to decrypt his computer system, he hadn’t bothered trying to stop her since he knew it was impossible, considering some of his passwords included things from the Simpsons and his mother’s favourite song.

“Look,” he interrupted her, “I need to get some sleep. Can you leave that till tomorrow?”

Sha’re glanced up at him, her dark brown eyes sharp as she looked around trying to find where she was meant to sleep. Daniel handed her a blanket and a pillow.

“Sleep on the floor,” Daniel told her, “Or use the other side of the bed. I really don’t care. I need to sleep.”

Sha’re frowned glancing around the room.

“And don’t try anything while I’m asleep,” he told her, “I’m a very light sleeper and my dagger stays where it is.”

Frowning Sha’re rolled the blanket around her in a tight cocoon, resting on the other side of the bed. Daniel ordered the lights off and managed to get some sleep.

-

“No.”

Daniel groaned, wondering why he’d even bothered trying to help this woman when she seemed determined to make his life miserable.

“You have to wear the collar,” he told her, “Otherwise Hedron will remove you from my protection and you’ll end up with the others. Look, this used to be mine and it’s modified.”

“Modified?” Sha’re asked sharply.

“If you’re supposed to be punished all you’ll feel is a slight shock,” Daniel explained, “So, I hope you can act.” 

“What do you expect me to do all day?” Sha’re demanded.

“I have to sort through supplies,” he told her, “You can help me do that. We also have to work out some way to get you off the ship and back where you belong.”

“Why do you care?” Sha’re asked, a little surprised.

“I keep asking myself that,” he told her sharply before he sighed, “The one place I want to be is home. And I have no way to get there so I’m going to try and get you back to yours.”

*********************************************

“Put the bandages over there,” Daniel told her as she helped him clean up the infirmary.

Sha’re had been on the ship almost a month now and spent it either in the infirmary or Daniel’s small quarters. He didn’t touch her other than to grab something off her while he was working and ignored her most nights while he studied furiously. It was here she realised he wasn't actually a trained healer; he was making do with what he was learning from the files from the ship.

“Damn,” she heard from behind her, making her turn to where Daniel was frowning.

“Is something wrong?” she asked blandly.

“I’ll be back in two minutes,” he told her, “Stay here.”

Sha’re nodded, she wasn’t stupid enough to try and wander around the ship without a weapon of some kind, plus she found she didn’t want to place Daniel in any kind of danger. He took off from the infirmary at a run, leaving her alone.

Sha’re continued putting away supplies. She hadn’t asked where they were from, not wanting to know who was losing out on them. As she turned to put away the new supply of drugs, she found herself staring at the chest of Nerobas. Trying to move, Sha’re was grabbed around her throat and thrown back against the wall.

“Just stay quiet and I won’t hurt you,” he told her as his free hand moved down to her pants.

Sha’re struggled against him so Nerobas hit her head against the wall. The world swam and she could feel his hand starting to undo her clothing. Suddenly he stopped, Sha’re felt his hand loosen.

“What I’m holding to your neck,” Daniel’s voice came quiet but filled with malevolence, “Will paralyse you, making you appear dead long enough for me to cut you open then send your body into space. Let her go and if you dare come near my slave again, pray you don’t get injured.”

Sha’re was released and slid down the wall her head aching, her body shaking. She felt Daniel gently help her up and placed her on the bed as he commanded the door to lock.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel whispered, as he gently checked her head before giving her some painkillers, “I should have locked you in; I shouldn’t have given him the opportunity…”

“You stopped him,” Sha’re breathed as her eyes closed.

“Sha’re,” Daniel snapped, “Stay awake, you have a concussion and I need you to stay awake for me until I’m finished.”

She sighed, waiting as Daniel worked, relieved when he finally allowed her to go to sleep.

-

“What’s going on?” Hedron snapped, banging on the infirmary door, “Why is this locked?”

“Nerobas attacked Sha’re,” Daniel answered as he let the Captain in, “I thought you told them not to come near her?”

“Is he still alive?” Hedron ignored Daniel’s demand.

“For the moment,” Daniel replied as he finally allowed Sha’re to get some rest.

Hedron nodded towards the young woman on the bed, “Is she alright?”

“Yes,” Daniel replied.

“Then there’s no problem,” Hedron shrugged, “What did you say to Nerobas?”

“He better hope he’s never my patient,” Daniel gritted his teeth, “I need her in one piece.”

Hedron rolled his eyes, “Daniel, she’s fine and since I see Nerobas isn’t here then you dealt with him. I don’t want to hear any more about this.”

“I’m locking the infirmary for the rest of the day;” Daniel said softly, “Anyone who needs me just has to call.”

*********************************************

Daniel grabbed the bandages from Sha’re as he worked furiously. Tilli and Hedron were both standing in the doorway, keeping out of the way. Maladon lay on the bed, a knife wound in his heart, received on the last raid.

“Come on,” Daniel snapped, desperately trying to get Maladon’s heartbeat back, “Come on.”

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re spoke softly, “It is over.”

“No,” Daniel cried; he grabbed the ship’s version of a defibrillator and moved to try once more, only to be grabbed by Hedron.

“Daniel,” the Captain snapped forcefully, “He’s dead.”

“No,” Daniel shook his head, struggling against the other man before sagging back against Hedron, “No,” he breathed sadly.

Tilli knelt down beside them, “Doc, it’s not your fault.”

Hedron and Tilli pulled him to his feet moving him out of the infirmary; Hedron looked back his eyes locking with Sha’re’s as she covered the body before she cleaned up.

After placing Daniel in his room, Hedron returned to find Sha’re continuing to clean the room.

“Watch him tonight,” Hedron ordered her.

Sha’re said nothing, she knew better these days. Instead she nodded, waiting until Hedron had left once more. One she finished putting the infirmary in order Sha’re headed to Daniel’s quarters. Daniel’s threat to Nerobas had circulated around the crew and no one dared come near her. 

“Open,” she ordered the door; stepping in she frowned to find Daniel curled up on the bed; he was shivering, his blue eyes blank. 

Sha’re turned and locked the door, moving over to him. She placed a blanket over him, making sure he was wrapped in it completely before resting her hand on his head.

“This wasn't your fault,” Sha’re told him.

“I can’t stay here,” Daniel whispered as he continued to shake, “I can’t do this anymore.”

Sha’re continued to stroke his forehead before she lay beside him, wrapping her arms around him, “Go to sleep, Dan’iel. Get some rest and you will feel better in the morning.”

Not sure why, she gently kissed his forehead; Sha’re felt him rest against her and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Mel Jackson sat in Jack and Sara’s back garden watching everyone enjoying the barbecue. Charlie had tried to get him to join in earlier but Mel had no enthusiasm.

It had been three years since his son had disappeared. Although he missed Daniel, Mel was proud that he had put his life on the line for Jack’s.

“Hey,” Jack appeared beside him, “You know you are allowed to relax.”

Mel shrugged, “I am relaxed, Jack.”

“You can’t punish yourself forever,” Jack reminded him, “Daniel made the choice to save me. You can’t do this to yourself.”

“Did you know Sarah is pregnant?” Mel asked his friend.

Jack nodded, “I heard.”

“She started seeing this guy a month after Daniel disappeared,” Mel continued, “A month. He meant so little to her, yet she was the reason Daniel and I barely talked.”

“I know,” Jack settled against the wall.

Mel rubbed his hand over his eyes, “I have two wishes in my life, Jack. And they’re the exact same with a different name in there.”

Jack nodded, “You know my father died when I was about Charlie’s age. Charlie looks at you as his grandfather. I know it’s not the same but we are your family, Mel.”

Mel smiled clasping Jack’s shoulder, “In other words join you.”

Jack nodded and pulled the other man over to the party.

-

It had been a week since Daniel had lost his first patient. He’d woken the next morning to find Sha’re sleeping beside him, her head resting on his shoulder, her arm around his waist. If things were different, Daniel would have liked being in this position but he couldn’t get close to her.

Carefully so he didn’t wake her, he slipped out of the bed, covering her before getting dressed. He locked her in as he went to get some breakfast, his eyes were blank, his face set in a stony expression. Once he’d eaten, he brought her back some food as always but didn’t speak as he handed it to her. The silence had lasted all week.

Sha’re watched him, not sure when she’d become so concerned for him but she was and it worried her. Sha’re had always known the line, good guys and bad guys but since she’d been on the ship under Daniel’s protection it had greyed considerably. According to what she’d learned because of where he was and the fact that he helped them should have made him the bad guy but he protected her, he had managed to sneak a homing beacon to the ones she’d been captured with and watching him when he’d lost the man had made Sha’re’s heart ache for him.

“We have work to do,” Daniel said brusquely, “So eat fast.”

Sha’re nodded, the past week he’d been snappy and irritable but she hadn’t said anything, hoping he’d find his own way back.

Sha’re found being in his presence frustrating because she wanted to help him, she wanted to find someway to make him understand he wasn’t to blame for the other man’s death but Daniel didn’t see that.

“Give me them,” Daniel snapped, grabbing the medi-packs off her.

Sha’re frowned, “Dan’iel, you need to relax.”

“Relax?” he snapped.

“I chose the wrong the word,” she replied, her tone never wavering, “Dan’iel, it is not your fault what happened. You are incredible, to have learned so much about being a healer only from the databases.”

He dropped his head and Sha’re touched his hand making him look up at her, “Don’t give in to what you’re feeling, you are a fighter. I have seen this.”

Daniel swallowed and nodded, “Then we’re getting out of here soon.”

-

Their chance to escape came much quicker than Daniel thought was possible. The ship had returned to the fringes of Abydonian space, a raid on a planet that was rich with Naquada. Daniel had started putting a med kit in the shuttle before each mission after what had happened to Maladon, in the hopes he would never have to watch another patient die. He stood in the middle of the shuttle, hoping an idea would spring to mind. 

He knew they had one chance at escaping and one chance only. If they didn’t succeed then Hedron would kill him, and Sha’re would be passed to every man on board before being sold as a slave, if she survived.

“Dan’iel?” 

He turned to where Sha’re stood.

“What are you doing here?” he snapped, “I told you to wait in the infirmary.”

“Hedron sent me to tell you they will need to leave very soon,” she replied, folding her arms across her chest.

Daniel took another look around the shuttle, “Can you fly this thing?” he demanded.

“Of course,” Sha’re replied bemused, “I have been able to fly since I was a child.”

“Okay,” he took several deep breaths, “If I can override the system and open the bay doors, then you have to get us out of here and to safety.”

She stared at him in astonishment, “You are going to try to do what?”

Daniel grabbed her arm and yanked her inside the shuttle, pushing her to the pilot’s seat, “Get ready to go.”

“Dan’iel,” she started to protest, not sure he’d be able to override the system.

Daniel glared annoyed at her, “Just get ready to go,” he turned away from her, tapping away at the computer again.

“Daniel?” Hedron’s voice came over the radio, “What’s going on?”

Daniel ignored him, focussing on his task, he knew these systems well. 

Hedron called again, “Daniel, what the hell are you doing? Stop whatever you’re doing now and return to the infirmary.”

Daniel found what he needed and overrode the bay door controls, “Go,” he told Sha’re.

Knowing this was insane but also their only chance, Sha’re lifted the shuttle off the bay floor and into the black space in front of them. 

“Head for friendly territory,” Daniel ordered, moving to the front of the ship.

An explosion beside them threw Daniel forward; he slammed into the console beside her before dropping to the floor and lay there, unmoving.

-

Sha’re swung the ship round, avoiding the shots being fired at them by the Ivory. She glanced at where Daniel was unconscious on the floor; he’d saved her life by finding them a way out, now she had to return the favour by getting them to safety.

She banked hard to the right, gripping the seat with her legs as she continued to avoid the pirate ship, all she needed was to get to an Abydonian Star Vessel. As if summoned by her thoughts, the Flamia soared into view and Sha’re let out a cry of relief.

“ _You have entered Abydonian territory_ ,” Teal’c’s stern voice came over the open channel, “ _Surrender your vessel_.”

The Ivory spun and disappeared making Sha’re sigh, “Teal’c,” she radioed to him, “Permission to dock?”

“ _Sha’re, it is good to hear your voice_ ,” Teal’c told her, “ _You can dock whenever you are ready_.”

“Have the healer waiting,” Sha’re ordered, “I have a casualty with me.”

*********************************************

Daniel groaned as he woke up, he could hear murmured voices and he hoped that he wasn't back on the Ivory because he knew Hedron would let him heal, before allowing Tilli to gut him slowly for what he’d just done.

“Dan’iel,” a voice called to him.

Forcing open his eyes, Daniel was greeted by Sha’re standing above him, dressed in a uniform, her dark eyes staring down at him coldly. 

“Hi,” he sighed, “Guess I’m your prisoner now,” when she didn’t answer, he shrugged, wincing at the pain in his muscles, “At least I won’t get gutted in my sleep, right?” She continued to stare at him, making Daniel sigh, “Well as riveting as this conversation is, I’m going back to sleep.”

As he closed his eyes again resting against the pillows, Sha’re finally spoke.

“We shall arrive at Abydos in two days,” she told him, making him look up at her again, “There you shall be tried as a pirate.”

Daniel shook his head, turning over, “Then I am definitely going back to sleep.”

-

Sha’re left the infirmary heading to her quarters to relax for a while. She nodded to the guards she had watching over Daniel as she left the room, marching as fast as she could through the corridors.

“You feel guilty,” Teal’c noted as she stepped into her room.

“Why are you here?” Sha’re snapped, ripping off her jacket and throwing it onto the chair.

“I am here to advise,” Teal’c reminded her, standing stoically at the door.

“I do not need your advice,” Sha’re turned on him, “I just need some peace.”

She headed towards the bedroom for a shower, assuming Teal’c would leave but she was stopped cold by his voice.

“You care for him.”

It was the fact that he stated it and didn’t question that made Sha’re swallow hard, “No.”

“You are lying,” Teal’c told her, “Sha’re, you must decide what you are going to do before we arrive on Abydos because if you do something you later regret, there shall be no way to remedy the situation.”

“Leave now,” she snapped, “I need some sleep.”

-

Sha’re lay staring at the ceiling thinking back over the past few months. Daniel had managed in many small ways to protect her especially from Nerobas and Mylak. Both men had tried several times to attack her but Daniel had always managed to stop them from touching her.

With a sigh, she turned punching her pillow several times trying to get comfortable. Finally she couldn’t lie there any longer, pulling on some clothes she went wandering through her ship not sure how she ended up in the infirmary. The guards simply nodded to her as she came closer.

Sha’re took one of their weapons, “Go. Wait outside.”

Not wanting to argue with their Commander, even if she had been missing for several months and was not technically in charge just now, they left her alone in the room.

Sha’re moved deeper inside finding where Daniel slept, he seemed for the first time since she met him to actually be relaxing.

“I’m still a very light sleeper,” Daniel remarked without opening his eyes when she sat beside him. When she didn’t say anything, Daniel looked up at her, “You know I was getting some rest before you came in. Why are you here if you’re not going to talk?”

“Why?” Sha’re asked softly.

Daniel moved so he was sitting facing her, “Why what?

“You had a place on that ship,” Sha’re told him, “You were one of them. Why did you help me?”

Daniel rolled his eyes, “I didn’t belong there. I hated having to stand by and watch what they did. Sha’re, I’m not a medic. I somehow managed to struggle by as one. Keeping myself useful so Hedron didn’t decide I wasn’t worth the trouble and just kill me.”

“What do you want?” Sha’re asked, leaning back in her chair.

“I want to go home,” Daniel whispered achingly, “I want to see my father and I just want to get away from what I’ve become and go back to who I was.”

“Where is your home?” Sha’re asked; they’d never been able to talk like this on the Ivory.

“A planet called Earth,” Daniel sighed, “I know the address for it but before we left they were erecting a covering so that nothing could come through without our permission. I’d die the moment I stepped into the event horizon.”

“Your people have radio communication?” Sha’re asked softly.

He nodded.

“Then once we have returned to Abydos and you are better,” Sha’re smiled, “We shall attempt to contact your home.”

Daniel stared at her confused, “I thought I was going on trial?”

She dropped her eyes slightly, “I shouldn’t have said that. I apologise.”

“Accepted.”

Sha’re smiled again, “Sleep some more. Tomorrow I shall show you my ship.”

-

Daniel was getting very confused, Sha’re had seemed to do a 180 turn and seemed to be treating him like a guest now.

“What do you think of my ship?” Sha’re asked as they walked along the corridors.

“Nice,” he replied.

“You do not seem sure,” Sha’re said to him.

“I’m a little…” he hesitated, “What’s going on?”

“I do not understand,” Sha’re said softly.

“This,” Daniel snapped, “Yesterday you were all ready to have me thrown in jail. What is with this sudden change?”

Sha’re stopped walking and leaned against the bulkhead, “When I was captured I knew what to expect. And then…you completely confused me and I reacted badly to it.”

Daniel stared at her, “So…”

“So, I told Teal’c that you were not a prisoner but a guest,” she told him, “My Father is expecting us and I shall speak to him about letting you go home.”

Daniel smiled gratefully, “Thank you.”

-

Daniel stared in amazement at the city he saw when he stepped out of the shuttle. In the distance sat a pyramid that his mind noted was exactly like the one in Giza.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re gently touched his arm, “Are you coming?”

“Yeah,” he followed her, still craning to look at the city around him. 

She smiled softly to herself as he wandered behind her. When her Father appeared Sha’re ran forward to meet him, hugging him tightly. The man turned to Daniel, who knew he still looked exactly like one of the Ivory crew; the man looked Daniel up and down before motioning to the guards nearby.

“Father,” Sha’re snapped, “No. This is Dan’iel; he helped me escape and looked out for me while I was a prisoner,” she motioned the guards away, “Dan’iel, this is my father and leader of Abydos, Kasuf Densai.”

“Pleasure,” Daniel murmured as he saw Kasuf’s distrust.

Kasuf motioned them to come with him and Sha’re fell into step beside Daniel, “He is just being careful.”

“Yeah,” Daniel sighed, this was going to be a long day.

*********************************************

“Dr Jackson,” the young assistant called to him as he entered his office, “Colonel O’Neill wanted you to know that you leave in just under two hours.”

Mel nodded, “I’ll be there,” he replied, returning to his reading with a sigh.

They’d made contact with Abydos the week before and after several talks through the wormhole they’d agreed to allow a delegation from Earth to visit. Mel, as one of the senior civilian consultants, had won the toss from Catherine to go and open a dialogue with the Abydonians, especially as he had been speaking to the leader via radio.

Mel finished what he was doing the picture of his wife and son catching his eye. Daniel had been gone for three years now, three years where Mel had to fight to keep going. 

Sarah had tried earlier that year to get Daniel declared dead but Mel had fought her, he needed to believe that his son was alive somewhere. She didn’t seem to care that Daniel was gone; she’d been seeing one of the marines since about a week after Daniel’s disappearance. Mel managed to avoid her most of the time especially as she was now pregnant. He’d been in the infirmary when she’d been talking with the Doctor and wanted to shake her when he overheard her say that this was her first pregnancy.

-

The bright sun made them all wince and sunglasses were instantly brought out as the team exited the Stargate on Abydos. Mel stepped forward as the leader Kasuf moved to them.

“I apologise for being so unorganised for your visit,” Kasuf stated, “But my daughter recently returned to me after being lost.”

Mel felt a stab in his heart before nodding, “I completely understand how that overrules everything else.”

“You have children?” Kasuf asked, leading them towards where they would be staying.

“A son,” Mel spoke softly, he could feel Jack O’Neill’s gaze on him but didn’t look back, “He’s…missing.”

Kasuf nodded in understanding, not saying another word until they were in the main room of the complex that would house the team while they were on Abydos.

“My daughter was helped by a man who comes supposedly from your planet,” he broached the subject to Mel, “Perhaps you could meet him to make sure that he is from your world, just to ease my mind on if my daughter is being deceived.”

Mel felt a small hope build but knew that getting his hopes up would not be a good idea.

“Of course,” Mel replied, “You feel he is lying.”

Kasuf shrugged, “He was a member of a Pirate ship and he apparently tried to help her.”

“You think it’s a trap of some kind,” Jack interrupted.

Kasuf shrugged again, “I am unsure. However, if you meet him then you can question him about your world and hopefully tell me if he is who he says he is.”

Jack shared a look with Mel before nodding, “I’d like to meet this guy too.”

-

Daniel sat on the balcony of the small room they’d given him to stay in, he knew there were guards outside watching to see if he did anything. He was tired even after the rest he’d managed to get although that wasn't much as he jumped at every sound.  


He wanted to go home, just wanted to find a place he felt safe even for one night.  


“Dan’iel,” Sha’re’s gentle voice floated from the room.  


He turned to her smiling to find she was wearing a long white dress that seemed to flow as she walked towards him.  


“Morning,” he smiled back, giving her a quick appreciative look before turning back to look at the scenery, “Glad to be home?”  


Sha’re settled at his side, “Extremely,” she studied him for a few moments, “How are you?”  


Daniel shrugged.  


He was shocked when she gently touched his cheek, the harsh defensiveness in her eyes he was so used to gone replaced by gentle, sweet wide brown orbs. He’d always found Sha’re attractive, it was hard not to but there was more now, in her eyes was a warmth he’d seen once before only. The night she’d held him after Maladon died he’d looked into her eyes seeing tenderness that he could see now.  


“There is a delegation coming here from another planet,” Sha’re explained, “After they are gone I shall speak to my father about allowing you to call your people.”

“Thank you,” Daniel smiled softly at her before glancing out over the city once more.  


-  


Daniel stood on the balcony alone again, Sha’re had gone to speak to some of her friends promising to return later. He heard the door to the apartment open, and from the footfalls behind him knew it wasn't Sha’re.  


He took a deep breath waiting for someone to speak but when silence was all he heard he sighed, “Are you here for a reason or just to stand there?”  


“Daniel?”  


Daniel froze at the voice, his heart pounded in shock as he spun to see the most welcome sight standing there.  


“Dad?” his voice broke slightly before he moved to Mel and fell into his father’s arms.  


Mel hugged his son tightly; the fear from the past few years melting away with the tangible proof his son was alive. Daniel pulled back for a second, seeing how aged his father was before nodding to the man standing just behind them.

"Hi, Jack,” he smiled softly.  


Jack grinned, “Dr Jackson, you do show up in the most unexpected of places.”

Unable to stop himself Daniel started to laugh, a little hysterically but he felt a weight lift from his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 4

Daniel stood beside his father, barely listening to him thank Kasuf for allowing them to suspend their talks for now so that Mel could take his son home. Daniel’s focus was past the Abydan leader to where Sha’re stood, once again clad in her uniform, her face blank but her dark brown eyes resting on him.

“I wish to thank you for helping my daughter,” Kasuf said to Daniel, making him jump a little that he was being spoken to directly, “I should have said before now.”

“There’s no need,” Daniel murmured, “Sha’re saved my life as well.”

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re stepped forward, offering him the knife that had been confiscated the moment he’d arrived on the Flamia, “This belongs to you.”

Daniel reached out; gently he touched the blade that had kept him protected for so long, after a moment he pulled his hand back.

“Keep it,” he told her with a shrug, “I don’t need it anymore.”

Sha’re took it back and smiled at him, “Take care, Dan’iel.”

“You too,” he replied, giving her a small smile before he turned with the others heading through the Stargate.

-

Daniel let out a soft sigh only Jack heard when they stepped out of the Stargate onto the ramp deep in Cheyenne Mountain.

“Welcome home, Dr Jackson. I’m General George Hammond,” General Hammond stepped forward smiling at Daniel, “It’s wonderful to meet you.”

“Hi,” Daniel said softly, glancing warily around the Gateroom but he smiled when Catherine rushed towards him; the older woman pulled him into a hug without a word.

After she released him, Mel touched Daniel’s shoulder and moved him out of the Gateroom to the infirmary where Janet Fraiser was waiting.

Hammond waited until they were gone before turning to Jack, “Has he said what happened to him?”

Jack shook his head, “Just that it’d be easier once we got back here. I’ve got a feeling he doesn’t want to repeat himself.”

“It’s understandable,” Hammond nodded, “Go, get to the infirmary and I’ll see you at 1400 for the debriefing.”

Jack nodded, giving the General a slight salute before heading to the infirmary.

-

“Dr Jackson, it’s nice to finally meet you,” a dark-red haired woman walked towards him and Daniel tensed slightly.

“Daniel,” Mel placed his hand on his son’s neck, his thumb gently rubbing against the muscle, soothing the way he would when Daniel was a child, “This is Dr Janet Fraiser, she’s going to do your medical.”

“Sure,” Daniel murmured, his eyes never wavering from Janet who was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable under the bright blue gaze.

“Alright, Dr Jackson,” Janet pushed on, “This won’t take long. Then you can go get freshened up in time for your debriefing.”

“Daniel,” a soft murmur made her look up.

“Sorry?”

He gave a slight shrug, “Call me Daniel.”

Janet smiled at him, “Alright, Daniel. Mel, Dr Young is waiting for you.”

Mel sighed and looked at his son who nodded to him; Mel squeezed Daniel’s shoulder before heading away.

“Okay, Daniel,” Janet told him, “Let’s get started.”

*********************************************

Daniel stared at himself in the mirror once he was dressed. It felt so good to have a proper shower and to shave again with a razor rather than a knife but he felt odd…out of place here.

“Hey, Daniel,” Jack called, forcing him out of his thoughts, “Are you coming?”

Daniel turned, “I guess.”

Jack motioned him to walk, a little unnerved by how cold and nervous Daniel was acting, hoping that the young man would be able to relax soon. 

“The sooner you get this over with,” Jack went with jovial nonchalance; “The sooner we can get out of here and I can get pizza.”

Daniel gave a very small smile before motioning Jack to lead the way. Keeping Jack in front so he could escape, the Colonel noted.

When they reached the briefing room, Daniel stared silently at the people sitting at the table, Hammond, Catherine and Janet Fraiser sat with Mel but his focus lingered on three people he didn’t know. 

“Daniel,” his father said softly, motioning him to the seat at his side, “Let’s do this as fast as possible.”

Daniel took his seat, turning his head slightly to his father, “Who are they?”

Mel was a little shocked by the coldness of Daniel’s voice but he simply turned to the people sitting there, “Captain Samantha Carter, Major Paul Davis and…”

“Colonel Harry Maybourne,” the man cut Mel off, “It’s good to meet you, Dr Jackson.”

Daniel felt a shiver along his spine at the weasley man smiling at him. He focussed on Jack who was sitting opposite him looking annoyed at Maybourne’s interruption.

“I guess you all want to know what happened to me,” Daniel stated evenly.

“That would be helpful,” Jack told him, “Since we’re sitting here.”

A small smiled touched Daniel’s lips but disappeared quickly.

“After I stopped them killing Jack,” Daniel started, “I found myself on their ship where the son of the captain was badly injured. I opened my mouth as usual and said I could help.”

“Your first aid training came in handy,” Mel smiled proudly.

Daniel sighed, “Yeah. Anyway, when they saw I was useful, Hedron…”

“Who?” Jack interrupted.

“The ship’s Captain,” Daniel supplied before returning to his story, “Hedron told me I was a slave but this was only know to himself, his son Haryis and a woman named Tilli. Everyone else thought I was a medic and one of them.”

“You’ve been a slave for the past three years?” Catherine asked horrified.

“Ah,” Daniel hesitated, “Not exactly.”

“Meaning?” Hammond asked.

Daniel looked embarrassed, “I learned about the ship and when I managed to deactivate the slave collar I was wearing, Hedron was amused and he decided I wasn’t a slave anymore.”

“Then you’ve been a willing crew-member of these people, the Abydonians told us were pirates,” Maybourne noted.

“I said I wasn't exactly a slave,” Daniel turned on Maybourne, his blue eyes filling with ice, “I lived because Hedron found me useful. I did everything I could to keep out of the way of any of their raids and I nearly got myself killed when I helped Sha’re escape.”

“You left also,” Maybourne reminded him, not backing down, “You obviously weren’t that much of a prisoner.”

Daniel’s jaw clenched, “If Hedron sees me again, the first thing he will do is gut me because I betrayed him. I worked with these people to stay alive, nothing more.”

“Perhaps you could continue your story, Dr Jackson,” Hammond interrupted, “We can question him later on anything we need to know more about.”

Relieved Daniel continued with the story of his life over the past few years, when Daniel finished, he sat with his hands clasped tightly on the table in front of him.

“Thank you, Dr Jackson,” Hammond told him, “I understand that wasn't easy for you. Dr Fraiser says you are in good health and that you are released for now but wants you back in two days for a follow-up check.”

“Alright,” Daniel said softly.

“Until then I’m releasing you to your father’s care,” Hammond continued, not missing the annoyed look on Daniel’s face.

Mel grabbed his son’s wrist, stopping him for saying anything, “Thank you, George. He’ll be back in two days. Come on, Daniel, let’s get out of here.”

Before another word could be said, Mel had his son out of the briefing room with Jack following on behind them.

-

Mel and Jack sat in Mel’s lounge listening to Daniel wander around upstairs.

“He hasn’t asked about Sarah,” Jack noted, “Should we be worried about that?”

Mel sighed, “I’m worried about everything just now. From what he told us about the ship he was on.”

“Yeah,” Jack agreed, “Look, I’ll head home and leave you two. Maybe he’ll talk to you if no one else is around.”

Mel sighed, “Maybe.”

“If you need anything,” Jack stood up, “Just give a yell. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mel.”

Mel nodded goodnight to the other man, he continued to sit for several minutes before he headed upstairs to find Daniel. His son was pacing the hallway, looking completely lost.

“Daniel?” Mel said softly, not wanting to spook his very jumpy son.

“I should ask about Sarah,” Daniel said, his voice was flat, “I’m guessing she has another life.”

“She’s having a baby,” Mel replied, a little surprised as Daniel started to laugh.

“At least she’s happy,” he shrugged, “Does she think I’m dead?”

“I refused to believe that,” Mel told him.

“I thought I’d be fine once I got home,” Daniel sighed, his blue eyes were filled with sadness, “But I still feel…I still…Dad.”

Mel sat beside Daniel and pulled his son into a tight embrace, hugging him as Daniel held onto him. The sudden sob startled Mel, and he continued to rock his son.

“You’re home, Danny,” he murmured, “You’re home.”

*********************************************

Teal’c stood watching Sha’re hit and kick the punching bag in the gym. Over the past few days she’d been brooding and depressed. At first he’d assumed it was to do with her hostage experience but as time moved on he began to realise she was pining for the young man who’d helped her. They both seemed to have deep feelings for one another, which they would never be able to admit within the situation they’d been in.

“Sha’re,” he interrupted her.

“What is it?” Sha’re demanded sharply, she’d been brusque with everyone lately.

“Your mother has arrived home,” Teal’c told her, seeing the relief fill her eyes.

Sha’re spun and headed to get changed quickly, she hadn’t seen her mother in such a long time. She showered quickly before pulling on a clean dress and practically ran to her parents’ home.

“Mama,” Sha’re cried, throwing her arms around her mother.

Najia wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her tightly as Sha’re tried not to cry.

“Oh I was so scared,” Najia murmured softly, “When Teal’c told us…when I heard…”

“Mama,” Sha’re whispered, “I am safe, I was not harmed.”

“The man who escaped with you,” Najia pulled back, her eyes searching her daughter’s.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re felt herself smile, despite trying not to, “He saved my life. He protected me.”

Najia smiled, taking her daughter in her arms once more, not wanting to let her go.

-

“It feels strange, Teal’c,” Sha’re said, she was standing on the balcony of her apartment. Teal’c had walked her home, he’d been keeping an eye on her since she’d returned; “I miss him.”

“You shared an experience,” Teal’c reminded her.

“An experience?” Sha’re turned on him, “Teal’c, he was a pirate…”

“You know that is not true,” Teal’c reminded her.

“He…he,” she struggled, “Teal’c, I think I should take some time away. Father keeps telling me I should.”

Teal’c nodded in agreement, “I believe that would do you a great deal of good.”

Sha’re rolled her eyes, “Thank you, Teal’c.”

Teal’c smiled down at her, “I should go. You are not the only one who needs to sleep.”

Sha’re stretched up and kissed his cheek, “Goodnight.”

*********************************************

“I just don’t know,” Jack said, as Daniel frowned at him, “I mean can you…it’s…”

Daniel picked up the gun sitting there and without looking at the target, he let off six shots, “Check it.”

Jack hit the button, bringing the target to them; he stared in astonishment as he saw that every shot had been in the dead centre. Daniel kept his gaze even, as Jack put the target sheet down.

“So?” Daniel asked, “Can I come on missions or not?”

Jack stared at him for a second, “I’ll recommend it to Hammond.”

Daniel let out an annoyed sigh, “Look, Jack. I may have been gone for several years but in those years I’ve got enough training to match several of your men. I can shoot anything, I can hit a target with a knife behind me and I know hand to hand combat.”

Jack rubbed his hand through his hair, “You have been missing for three years, Daniel. There are people who feel you shouldn’t be a part of the SGC.”

“What about you?” Daniel challenged.

Jack settled back against the wall, his arms folded across his chest, “You’re dangerous. I can see it. But, you know how to control it and that’s the reason I want you.”

Daniel smiled, “You won’t regret this, Colonel.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “I will once Mel hears about it.”

-

Mel stopped talking when he heard the Gate activate. He and Hammond headed down to the control room waiting, SG1 were due back and, despite the fact Daniel had been a part of the team for several months now, Mel still worried every time he was off world.

He sighed in relief when Daniel exited the Stargate first at Jack’s side, Sam and Kawalsky behind them; all four looked relaxed as they walked out of the Gateroom towards the infirmary.

“Daniel is very capable,” Hammond reminded Mel.

Mel let out a soft snort, “He manages to give that appearance, George but he still lives with me and I hear him pacing in the middle of the night.”

“It’s only been a few months,” Hammond reminded him, “Dr Michaels is convinced he’s more than fine to work with SG1. Ever consider he just has insomnia?”

Mel frowned at him, “Back to what I was saying…”

-

Daniel stood in the patch of moonlight on the kitchen floor, staring through the window at the stars. Mel watched him from the doorway, wishing he could do something to help.

“Dad, I’m fine,” Daniel spoke up without turning, “You don’t have to worry.”

Mel laughed slightly, “It’s 3 am and you’re up, the same as you are every night. This isn’t fine, Daniel.”

Daniel turned to him, “I was scared. All the time I was on the ship, I was terrified that I would do something and Hedron would decide to kill me, that someone would challenge him and since I was one of his recruits they’d kill me and then when Sha’re was there, I was petrified for her. I can’t relax yet, Dad. I haven’t figured out how to.”

Mel placed his hand on his son’s shoulder, “Daniel, you’re home. I wish you could realise this. Actually, I wish I could erase the past few years for you.”

Daniel nodded, “Yeah.”

“Try and get some sleep, Daniel,” Mel said, squeezing Daniel’s neck, “Please.”

Daniel nodded and sighed as Mel left him alone again. Daniel’s eyes focussed on the stars in the cloudless sky and he started to wonder how she was. It had been several months now and Daniel just hoped she’d managed to get back to her life properly, even if he couldn’t.


	6. Chapter 5

Sha’re loved the silence, she loved the absolute stillness of the stars and the fact here, high up in the observation tower of the council chambers, no one would disturb her. Well, almost no one.

“We are leaving in the morning,” Teal’c said, moving to stand behind her, “You should be resting.”

Sha’re smiled at her friend, “I will. I just wanted to look at the stars.”

Teal’c turned her head to the right slightly and pointed, “I believe that one is Earth’s sun.”

Sha’re frowned at him, “I am not thinking about Dan’iel.”

“Of course not,” Teal’c replied blandly, “Just thinking about the stars.”

Sha’re shook her head and sat down against the wall, facing Teal’c, “I am worried about him,” she admitted.

Teal’c raised a confused eyebrow, “Why?”

Sha’re shook her head, “The reason he took the chance to get us off the ship was because a man died while Dan’iel was trying to save him. The fact he couldn’t, it hit Dan’iel so hard.”

Teal’c smiled at how compassionate Sha’re was, even after what she had been through, “He is home. Like you are and getting on with life.”

Sha’re laughed and reached out for him to help her up; Teal’c happily pulled her to her feet, smiling as she hugged him.

“Goodnight, Teal’c,” Sha’re said, “I shall see you tomorrow on the ship.”

-

Sha’re stepped onto the bridge of the Flamia, one side of her mouth curved in a smile which she quickly suppressed as Teal’c walked over.

“Commander,” he greeted her cordially.

“Teal’c,” she replied, “Are we fully supplied?”

Teal’c gave a slight nod, “The last shuttle just docked, we’ve been given clearance to leave.”

Sha’re gave him a slight nod, “You have our destination,” she turned to the pilot, who nodded at his commanding officer.

Everybody on board was relieved to have Sha’re back in command, she had been missing for several months and then had to take several months off before the council would allow her to resume her post.

Sha’re stood with Teal’c and watched Abydos slowly disappear as the Flamia broke orbit before entering hyperspace. Once she was assured they were on their way, Sha’re headed to her office to get some work done. 

She had a great deal to catch up on since she’d been abducted. She started her work but as she tried to focus Sha’re’s eyes were drawn to the dagger that belonged to Daniel. She had brought it on board and was keeping it on her desk as a reminder of all that had happened. Idly, Sha’re lifted the small jewelled blade and turned it over in her hands. She wondered how he was, where he was and if she would ever see him again.

*********************************************

Daniel ran. 

“Jack, we’ve got company coming,” he yelled at his friend, “Get the Gate open.”

Jack spun to defend them as Kawalsky started to dial Earth, “What did you do?”

Daniel shrugged, “Nothing.”

Jack ducked as the staff blast flew over his head, “Yeah right. Charlie?”

“Sending the signal now,” Kawalsky told him, “Okay go.”

Daniel started to run again, he dropped covering Sam as she entered the Gate before he and Jack dived through together. They landed on the ramp side by side and started to laugh. 

“Well,” Mel said, making them both look up at him, “Dare I even ask.”

“Nah,” Jack said, pulling himself up.

“Hi, Dad,” Daniel grinned as well, he grabbed the railing to get up.

“SG1,” Hammond called from the control room, “Infirmary now and we’ll debrief in an hour.”

-

Daniel walked at Jack’s side through the corridors. It had been a six months since he’d returned to Earth and although he was still having trouble sleeping through the night, Daniel felt he’d adjusted pretty well - even if he did still sleep with a knife under his pillow.

“Did you hear what Ferretti and his goon squad found?” Jack asked, rolling his shoulders to loosen them after their dive through the Gate.

“Yeah,” Daniel replied, “It looks to be some remnants of Ra. From what I know, Ra was destroyed thousands of years ago by the Abydonians. That’s how they got the major boost to their technology.”

“So, you think it’s worth checking out?” Jack liked the interest that sparked in Daniel from this.

Daniel nodded, “Something like this could give us an insight into…” he trailed off as Jack grinned at him, “What?”

Jack shrugged, “This is the Dr Jackson I remember from when we met.”

Daniel laughed, shaking his head, “I’m beginning to feel like him again too.”

Jack clapped him on the shoulder, shoving him into the infirmary where Janet was waiting for them.

-

“If we can find more evidence concerning the Goa’uld,” Daniel explained, “We could probably find technology that would help us keep up with some of our allies.”

“And you think the answers could be on P4F 66G?” Hammond asked, from his usual position at the head of the table.

Daniel shrugged, “I know it’s in an area of space that wasn’t travelled very often. In fact, Hedron took a course that diverted the ship two weeks out of the way we were going just to avoid it.”

Mel leaned forward, “It sounds…intriguing.”

“SG1 are ready to go on your word, General,” Jack spoke up; he was leaning back in his seat.

Hammond mused for a few seconds, “Very well. You are due some leave first.”

“But...” Daniel started.

“Daniel,” Mel stopped him, “George is right. SG1 has been going for several months without a break and even if you don’t feel like you need one, I’m sure Jack would like to spend some time with Charlie.”

Daniel sighed, “When then?”

“You have two weeks leave,” Hammond told him, “I’ll schedule the mission for just after your return.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jack grinned.

Hammond and Mel headed into the office for a separate meeting, leaving SG1 sitting at the table.

Kawalsky stood first, “If I move now, I can get home and persuade Leigh to go out for dinner. See you in two weeks.”

“And I am going to go home,” Sam announced, following Kawalsky out of the room, “I have to pack.”

“Pack?”Jack asked, smiling at Daniel.

Sam rolled her eyes, “I’m visiting my brother. He lives in Seattle.”

“Have fun, Carter,” Jack told her, “Don’t cause too much trouble.”

Sam laughed, smirking at him, “No promises, Sir. See you later, Daniel.”

-

Daniel knew that the next two weeks would crawl by. His social life out-with the SGC was basically non-existent. Daniel couldn’t help but think about life back on the Ivory, it was bizarre how much he thought about the ship and the difference in his life now. His mind drifted to Sha’re, wondering how she was back on Abydos, wondering if she had gone back to commanding her ship. He was quite amazed how much he missed her. She had driven him crazy, especially at first but they had become a team in a way and he missed her.

It didn’t help that he was still living with his father but the thought of having to try and find an apartment made him shudder. 

“Daniel,” Jack appeared through the backdoor, “Are you coming or what?”

“What?”

“Come on,” Jack sighed, “Charlie’s been talking about this fishing trip for months and he wants you and Mel to come. So get off your ass and get in the car.”

Daniel sighed, “Fine but I’m coming under protest.”

“Protest all you want,” Mel said, appearing through the other door, “But protest in the car.”

Daniel sighed again but did as ordered, taking the seat beside Charlie, forcing a grin on his face. He could pretend for a few weeks.

*********************************************

Daniel had been relieved when his leave had finished and they were allowed back onto the base. They now had a mission to P4F 66G, where he hoped they would find some things that could possibly give an insight into the history of the galaxy and possibly get a boost to their technology.

The fishing trip had been fun; Daniel had enjoyed himself especially watching Charlie run around.

Thankfully, now he was getting back to work and looking forward to it. It kept his mind off of Sha’re and the Ivory.

“The MALP has shown that the planet is deserted,” Sam was reporting, “There are ruins but they’re a good distance from the Stargate. I’m picking up faint energy readings but I can’t work out what they could be.”

“Signs of life?” Jack asked; glancing up from the file he was scanning.

Sam shook her head, “None that I could find but saying that, there could be something further away from the Gate.”

“Alright,” Hammond nodded once Sam took her seat again, “SG1, you leave in three hours.”

Daniel smiled; he was looking forward to this mission.

-

“Remind me never to let you two pick a restaurant,” Jack noted as they walked through the dull grey landscape.

“Jack, if it’s not a pizza place,” Daniel retorted, “You’re not interested anyway.”

“I resent that,” Jack cried, “I also like Chinese food.”

Daniel chuckled; stopping dead as the ruins came into view but the ruined buildings of the people who had once inhabited this planet was not what had his attention.

“What is that?” Kawalsky breathed.

Daniel swallowed hard, “It’s the Ivory.”

“As in...” Jack started.

“Hedron’s ship,” Daniel stated grimly, “But I’ve never known it ever land on a planet. They used to take the shuttles down to the surface,” he turned to Jack, “Something’s wrong, Jack. We have to see if anyone is on it.”

“Ah, Daniel,” Jack hesitated, “If you remember correctly, these are the people who held you hostage for quite a few years. Not to mention, you said Hedron would probably gut you if he saw you again.”

“I agree with the Colonel,” Sam stated, “Daniel, it’s not a good idea.”

Daniel glanced at the final member of the team, waiting.

“Sorry, Daniel,” Kawalsky replied, “I have to side with them.”

Daniel grimaced, “Listen to me. I know that ship, I know the crew and I know unless something catastrophic happened then that,” he pointed to the ship on the horizon, “Would not be sitting there.”

Jack stared at him for a few seconds, “Okay.”

“Sir?” Sam started, stopping as he held up his hand.

“We take a quick look,” Jack continued, “When I say we go then we leave without a word from you. Got it?”

Daniel nodded, “Whatever you say, Colonel.”

“Then lead the way.”

*********************************************

“Commander,” Teal’c’s voice filled her office, “There is something you need to see.”

Sha’re sighed, “I am coming.”

They were three days away from their destination and running slightly behind schedule as they had stopped to rescue a cargo ship. Sha’re wanted nothing to go wrong with this mission, this was her first back since she’d returned from her capture and she wanted nothing to go wrong.

Except things just seemed to be going wrong constantly.

Sha’re pulled on her jacket and fixed it, marching out of her office and onto the bridge. Teal’c relinquished the command chair to Sha’re, automatically taking the one at its side.

“What have you found?” Sha’re asked, taking her seat.

Teal’c brought up the display on the arm of the command chair, “We have detected a signal coming from the Priada sector.”

Sha’re’s interest piqued, “That is very unusual. It is a restricted sector; no ship dares go near there, not even pirates. When I was on the Ivory, they deliberately avoided this area of space.”

“I have ordered a scan of the system,” Teal’c continued, “The signal is coming from the third planet.”

Shock covered Sha’re’s face, “But that was once Ra’s...” she trailed off as she realised every crew member on the bridge was staring at her, lowering her voice she continued, “We need to investigate.”

Teal’c nodded his agreement, “I suggest that we also alert the Abydonian High Council and the Jaffa Assembly. If a Goa’uld is using this place then they could be planning a major attack against both.”

Sha’re nodded, “Phrase a message to them. Then you and I will head to the surface.”

Teal’c looked disquieted by her declaration, “Sha’re, are you sure that you...”

“Only we,” Sha’re reminded him, “Have the permission to go to a restricted planet. Teal’c, this is an order.”

He frowned but couldn’t argue with her.

-

Sha’re felt a shiver run along her spine as she exited the small shuttle. This was the first time she’d ever set foot on a restricted planet, she had never wanted to have to do this but the fact there was a signal emanating from this planet in particular meant she had to.

At her side, Teal’c moved with the grace of a warrior. She felt better having him with her, something about this seemed wrong. The Council and Assembly had both agreed that it was imperative that they knew who was here and what they were doing.

They moved slowly through the trees, following the signal in hopes that it would lead them to whoever was here. As the forest thinned, Sha’re gasped as she saw the ship sitting before them.

“Teal’c,” she grabbed his arm, “It’s the Ivory.”

The Jaffa stared at her, “Pirate ships do not land. They cannot make a quick escape that way.”

Sha’re nodded her agreement, her eyes never leaving the ship in front of her, “Something must have happened, Teal’c. We need to find out what it was.”

Teal’c stared at her, his eyes boring into her but she kept her gaze even and he was the one to look away first.

“This place was your prison,” he reminded her.

“And I escaped,” Sha’re replied, “I know what I am doing, Teal’c. Now come with me.”

-

The corridors of the Ivory were dark, occasionally a light would flicker and Sha’re frowned. She could find no indication of the crew at all.

Teal’c walked slowly by her side, checking rooms as they moved past them but they revealed no clues as to what had happened to the crew. Moving deeper into the ship, Sha’re stopped as she realised they were at the infirmary. Memories of the time she’d spent with Daniel flooded her mind and she let out a soft sigh.

“Sha’re,” Teal’c asked, his voice a harsh whisper, “Have you found something?”

“No,” she shook her head, “I...I just spent a great deal of time here,” she shook herself and started moving around, looking for some clue, “We should get to the bridge, Teal’c. The ships logs will reveal more to us.”

“I agree,” Teal’c murmured, “Lead the way.”

With a final glance around the room, Sha’re led her friend along the corridors towards the bridge of the Ivory. It was someplace she hadn’t been very often during her time on the ship, though she had memorised the layout of the ship at one point when she was sitting trying to access Daniel’s computer.

They reached the bridge and keeping her gun aimed, Sha’re hit the controls to open the doors. Instantly she saw four people, crowded round one of the consoles.

Hearing the door open, all four spun and aimed their weapons at her. Sha’re stared at the man at the edge of the group who was staring back at her just as amazed.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re breathed, her weapon never wavering.

He stared at her, uttering one word, “Hi.”


	7. Chapter 6

Jack watched Daniel as they moved slowly through the corridors of the ship the younger man had spent almost three years on. He seemed comfortable here, despite the worried look on his face.

“Sir,” Sam called, “I believe the source of the signal is coming from the bridge.”

Daniel turned to her, “That doesn’t surprise me. It’s this way.”

Jack, Sam and Kawalsky followed Daniel along the corridors of the ship, all them on alert for any kind of attack but none came. Daniel confidently entered the codes into the computer, accessing the bridge for them. Stopping suddenly as he entered the large room, Daniel stared around, wondering what had happened to the crew. 

“Daniel,” Jack called to him, “Daniel.”

The man being called turned; his blue eyes wide, filled with sadness, “Sorry.”

“Let’s have a quick look round,” Jack told him, “Then we can get out of here.”

Daniel nodded, “Hedron’s seat was over here. His log should tell us what happened.”

They followed him to the console; Sam took a seat and started working on the computer. After a few minutes she sighed in annoyance, “I can’t get access. I’d need a few hours to work on it.”

“Let me try,” Daniel said.

Sam slid out of the seat and frowned, annoyed slightly as Daniel accessed the information within seconds.

Daniel smirked, “I had an advantage. I was pretty sure I knew the password.”

Sam rolled her eyes, “So, what does it say?”

Daniel was about to report but the sound of the doors sliding open caught all their attention, they spun and aimed their weapons at the two new arrivals.

“Dan’iel?”

He stared as the woman he’d been dreaming of for the past few months and all he could think of to say was, “Hi.”

-

Jack was the first one to come to his senses; he motioned the others to lower their weapons, “Commander Densai, nice to see you again.”

Sha’re didn’t lower her gun, “Colonel, what are you doing here?”

“Exploring,” Jack replied, “You know we can’t talk with you guys like that.”

Sha’re held up her hand, stopping Teal’c from lowering his weapon, “This planet is restricted. No one is allowed on here without express permission from the Abydonian Council.”

Daniel shook his head and walked to her, stepping deliberately so the gun was pressed against his chest. They glared at each other and finally Sha’re lowered it.

“You know I thought we were past this,” Daniel stated.

“This is a restricted planet,” Sha’re repeated, her voice hard as she continued to glare at him coldly, “You know that, Dan’iel.”

Daniel’s eyes widened, “This is _that_ planet?”

“What planet?” Jack demanded, sharing worried looks with his other two team-mates.

“It is,” Sha’re replied coolly, “How did you not know that?”

Daniel folded his arms across his chest, “Because we came through the Stargate.” 

“There is none on this planet,” Sha’re retorted.

“Okay,” Jack snapped, making Daniel turn back round at the yell, “Someone, and I don’t care who it is, but someone is going to explain what the hell you guys are on about.”

“This planet,” Teal’c reported, “Was once the homeworld of the Goa’uld who called himself Ra.”

Daniel’s eyes widened more than Jack had ever seen, “You’re kidding?”

“This is not a good thing, Dan’iel,” Sha’re snapped at him.

He spun back at her, “Why?”

She frowned at him, “Because if we allow the Goa’uld to start getting hosts again then they could try to take over the galaxy... _again_.”

Jack stepped in between them, “Okay, before the scratching and biting starts. How about we find out what happened to this ship.”

“I concur,” Teal’c rested his hand on Sha’re’s shoulder, pulling her to him slightly, “Commander, we need to discover what has happened and it is the best idea to take the help they are offering.”

Sha’re nodded; turning to Daniel who was smiling slightly, “Where do your loyalties lie?”

Daniel bristled at her accusing tone, “Where do you think?”

“I am unsure,” she replied, “Considering where we found you.”

“Strangely enough, I found you here too,” Daniel retorted.

Jack shared an annoyed look with Teal’c and they took their respective team-mate by the arm, separating them.

*********************************************

“Daniel?”

He turned to find Sam standing in the doorway, “Yeah?”

“Was this your room?” she asked, her eyes moving around the small space.

Daniel nodded, “Yeah, I just wanted to get the stuff I left here.”

“I’m surprised it’s still here,” Sam stated, a little worried she’d insulted him.

Daniel grinned at her, “None of the crew could ever get in, and trust me a few tried.”

Sam swallowed at the shadows in his eyes, “Hey, are you finished? The Colonel wants us to check out the cargo hold.”

Daniel sighed, “Sure. I’ve got what I wanted from here,” he offered her a small foiled package, “Chocolate?”

Sam laughed, “This is what you came back for?”

Daniel shrugged, walking away whistling as she stood watching him worry in her eyes for her teammate.

-

Sha’re sat trying to find some clue within the ships logs as to what happened to the crew. She was aware of Colonel O’Neill pacing near her, and she bit her tongue so she didn’t snap at him. Teal’c had stopped her from arguing when O’Neill had decided how they were going to split up and search the ship, Sha’re did not take orders from others very well.

“How you doing?” he asked, making her look at him.

“I cannot determine what happened,” Sha’re replied, “But I have located their stop before they came here. It is a planet I do not recognise.”

“Meaning?”

She frowned at him, “Meaning, Colonel, that I have no way of knowing why they were there. However, Teal’c may. His knowledge of the planets is greater than mine.”

O’Neill nodded and hit his radio, “Kawalsky?”

“Yeah,” came the reply.

“Have you found anything?”

“Nothing,” Kawalsky replied, “We’re coming back up.”

O’Neill nodded, “Good, we need Teal’c to look at something the Commander found.”

“We shall be there momentarily,” Teal’c replied.

-

Jack watched the woman sitting at the controls, she was good. He had been amused by the way she and Daniel had fought with one another, there was chemistry there. 

“Jack?”

Jack noticed Sha’re squirm slightly as Daniel’s voice came over the radio, “What have you found?”

“Sam and I are in the cargo bay,” Daniel continued, “I need Sha’re down here to check something for me.”

“What have you found, Dan’iel?” Sha’re asked, interest in her voice.

“Just get down here,” was all the reply they got before the radio clicked off.

Jack rolled his eyes, “He’s really annoying when he does that.”

Sha’re smiled, “I know, Colonel.”

“Look,” Jack said, “You know considering we’re going to be working together, you could always call me Jack.”

A small smile touched the young woman’s face, “Jack it is. As you already know I am Sha’re.”

“Yeah,” Jack stated, strolling off the bridge, “I got that.”

-

“What have you found?” Jack demanded, stepping into the dull cargo bay, “And why are there no lights on.”

“It’s all the light we have, sir,” Sam replied, her head popping out from under the railings, “Over here.”

Jack and Sha’re walked over to Sam; Daniel was lying on his back, trying to get something free with a pen.

“Good, Sha’re,” he said, motioning to her, “Come and see what you make of this.”

Frowning slightly, Sha’re handed Jack her jacket and slid under the ramp to join Daniel. She noted a small cylinder trapped under the metal frame.

“What have you found?” Jack called to them.

“We’re not sure, Jack,” Daniel replied, shifting slightly to look over at his friend. 

Sha’re caught her breath slightly as she felt the warmth of his body when he leaned over her to reply; she didn’t want to feel like this, especially not for him.

“Hey,” Daniel said, noticing a red flash as he dislodged it slightly, “Look at this.”

Sha’re turned to look at it, recognition hitting her and she moved to stop him reach out to touch it with his hand, “Dan’iel, do not...”

A bright flash of light filled the room, Jack and Sam winced as they hid their eyes. Turning back, they saw Daniel and Sha’re were gone.

“Oh great,” Jack muttered, “Mel is not going to be happy,”

*********************************************

“...touch that,” Sha’re finished, just before her body slammed against something hard.

At her side Daniel lay looking slightly dazed, “What happened?”

“You touched a transporter sensor,” she snapped at him, pulling herself to sit up, “And brought us both somewhere else on this planet.”

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck, “Where?”

“How should I know?” she snapped at him, “You were the fool who decided to touch something that we hadn’t looked at properly.”

Daniel groaned, “You know if you’re just going to have a fit at me, I’m just going to close my eyes and go to sleep.”

Sha’re frowned and stood up, “This is not the time for you to make jokes.”

“Sha’re, there is no time to make jokes around you,” Daniel replied, he rolled his shoulders as he stood up. Daniel looked around their new location, “Well, we’re nowhere near the ship.”

“I had noticed,” Sha’re shot back, she was about to say something else but stopped as she saw the edge of a building, “Dan’iel,” she grabbed his arm, making him turn to her.

“What?”

“I believe we have found what would have been Ra’s stronghold,” Sha’re told him, “Do you know what that means?”

“We know where we are?” Daniel asked; amused at how irritated she was by him. He knew he shouldn’t but he enjoyed annoying her.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re sighed, trying to hold her temper, “If the Ivory is here, then that means the crew must be somewhere and I have a horrible feeling that it will be there.”

Daniel frowned, “Why does this scare you so much?”

Sha’re looked up at him, “The Goa’uld were evil, Dan’iel. They enslaved millions of people before one man decided no more. He started a rebellion on the first world, where our people started before he came through to Abydos and freed us. I have always been taught about the people who liberated us from our slavery. Dan’iel, we beat back the Goa’uld and if we allow them the chance they will want to enslave or kill everyone on Abydos and your home.”

Daniel touched her shoulder, “Sha’re,” she looked up at him, surprised by the absence of the mocking he’d had a few minutes before, “We’ll stop this. We make a pretty good team, remember?”

Sha’re smiled and nodded, she started walking towards the building on the horizon.

-

Jack let out a long sigh as Teal’c finally managed to remove the device that had made Daniel and Sha’re disappear. He’d spent ten minutes trying to raise them on the radio with no success as Sam worked with Teal’c.

“You know he’ll be fine,” Kawalsky noted as Jack paced, “He survived three years without you watching his back.”

Jack glared at him, “Thanks, Charlie.”

“Besides,” Kawalsky continued, a smirk appearing on his face, “Any betting he can hear your calls and is ignoring them to spend a little alone time with the commander.”

Jack laughed, “Possibly but we might want to get them back before they kill each other...well before she kills him.”

“O’Neill,” Teal’c’s deep voice made him call, “I have something.”

Jack turned, “What?”

“Sir, Teal’c managed to use the ships computer to give us an approximate location that they were sent to,” Sam told him.

Jack nodded; things were looking up, “Okay, we better go after them then. Considering the crew of this ship is floating around somewhere on this planet, I really don’t want Daniel coming face to face with them again.”

Teal’c nodded, “I do not want Sha’re to see any of them again either.”

-

Daniel shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked across the grass towards the building. Sha’re had been very quiet, lost deep in thought as they walked. He didn’t mind, it gave him a chance to go over a few things himself. It was astonishing how good it was to see her again.

Daniel hadn’t admitted it to anyone, least of all himself but he had missed Sha’re. She drove him crazy when they were on the Ivory; she made him want to scream by questioning him every time he tried to do something to keep her safe. When he’d returned to Earth it felt strange not having her around constantly, not waking up in the morning and finding her either still sleeping or sitting working on his computer system determined to break his codes. Despite how brilliant she was, she’d never been able to guess his passwords – considering he changed them every so often, it wasn’t a surprise. During the months they’d lived on top of one another, Daniel knew that if they hadn’t been in their particular situation he’d have wanted to get to know her in a different way.

“Do you know what’s really creeping me out?” Daniel broke the silence.

Sha’re turned to him, “I am not sure I want to know.”

“We’ve not seen any sign that anyone else is on this planet,” he continued, “We have no idea what we’re walking into.”

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re sighed, “We have absolutely no choice. My communicator was in my jacket, which was left on the Ivory and your radio does not work.”

“I know,” he replied, stopping he sat down on a large rock, “I just don’t feel good about walking towards a place that possibly holds people who I know will want to kill me.”

Sha’re looked down at him, her arms folded in annoyance, “I doubt they will be happy to see me either.”

Daniel groaned again; dropping his head back, “I guess we’ve no choice.”

“None whatsoever,” Sha’re replied; she offered him her hand and tugged him to his feet. 

They both stopped as they stood looking at one another, blue eyes gazed into brown and neither moved.


	8. Chapter 7

She watched the pair walking towards the stronghold and smiled. Her host knew them both and they would be perfect to host the new symbiotes that were maturing. The woman could infiltrate the Abydonians, give information that would allow the new Goa’uld Empire to flourish and this time there would be only one Goa’uld in charge.

She strolled from the throne room and into the preparation chamber where what had once been the crew of the Ivory lay, many sat in the tubs waiting until the symbiote entered the pouch. In one corner lay the bodies of the crew members who had managed to resist the drug she used and those who had not survived the alteration process. It had annoyed her that barely half of the crew were viable Jaffa but the two coming towards her now would help soothe her annoyance. Although, none of her warriors would be ready to take them she knew from her hosts memories that their curiosity would place them within her clutches.

Very soon.

*********************************************

“Well,” Sam started, looking up from the computer she had been working on, “From what I can tell, this has transported them to another part of the planet. I think I may have the co-ordinates and if Teal’c here can fly one of those shuttles, we’ll be able to go get them.”

Jack turned to the large man standing there, “Can you?”

“I am an excellent pilot,” Teal’c told them without a hint of self-importance, “Assuming Captain Carter has found the co-ordinates.”

“Carter’s the best we’ve got,” Jack replied, with a grin, “She’s right.”

Teal’c nodded, “Do we all go, or do you wish to have someone remain on the ship?”

Jack hesitated for a few seconds, he didn’t want to split up the group but then again if someone else got their hands on the ship, “Carter, Kawalsky, you two stick around and keep working on finding out what happened here.”

“Sir,” Sam started.

“Carter, I’m going with Teal’c to round up our lost sheep,” he reminded her, knowing that she had become very fond of Daniel since they’d started working together as part of SG1, “We need to know why the ship is here, that’s your area.”

“Yes, sir,” she nodded and turned back to the computer.

“Jack,” Kawalsky nodded him over, “Are we sure Daniel wants rescuing?”

Jack managed to swallow the smirk that touched his lips, “He has no choice in the matter, Charlie.”

Kawalsky grinned but didn’t say another word. Jack turned to Teal’c and motioned him to lead the way.

-

“Sha’re is very devoted to her work,” Teal’c spoke up as they walked briskly through the corridors, “It is one of the reasons she fights against him so much.”

Jack smiled, “Not much of a social life?”

“Her focus has always been on having a Star Vessel to command,” Teal’c explained, a fond smile touching his face just ever so slightly, “Ever since she was a child and now that she has realised her ambition, she is determined not to let anyone down. The few relationships she has had have all ended quite badly. Daniel Jackson confuses her in a way no one ever has.”

“Well, I’ve got a feeling she confuses him just as much,” Jack replied, grinning at the other man, “Danny was married before he got grabbed by those guys and from what I saw, he wasn’t happy.”

“Then it would only be right that together they are happy,” Teal’c noted.

Jack smiled; it looked like the Jaffa had a thing for matchmaking and who was he to argue. Then again, he didn’t want Daniel getting hurt. They finally reached the ship and Jack sat in the co-pilots seat.

“How good is Sha’re?” Jack asked, “If they end up having to fight?”

Teal’c glanced over at him, “I taught her.”

Jack opened his mouth to say something else before he looked at the man sitting beside him and decided that his question had already been answered.

*********************************************

Daniel glanced over at Sha’re, she was walking at his side keeping her eyes firmly in front of her. She’d been the first to pull away and since then they hadn’t said one word as they continued their journey towards the building. Daniel noticed an expanse of trees they were nearing and frowned.

“Sha’re,” he reached out and grabbed her arm, which she almost instantly wrenched out of his grasp, “I think I saw something.”

“Something?” worry filled her eyes.

Daniel nodded.

“Then we will have to be careful,” she replied, continuing on relentlessly.

Daniel let out a huff of annoyance, he ran so he was standing in front of her making her stop. Sha’re started to go one way but Daniel moved to block her.

“Enough,” she snapped, “I do not feel like playing your games.”

Daniel frowned at her, “We can’t just go marching past there, if one of the crew is hiding in the bushes.”

“And we cannot just stop here,” she retorted, “Dan’iel, our only hope of getting out of here is to go to the stronghold.”

“And marching in there, in full view of god only knows who, is stupid.”

Sha’re let out a small cry of annoyance, “What do you suggest, Dan’iel?”

Daniel didn’t get a chance to reply, a flash of metal caught his attention and he grabbed Sha’re. They landed in a heap on the ground; as Sha’re tried to get up, she lost her footing, landing on Daniel again. The momentum of her fall meant they ended up rolling down the hill, slamming into a large rock.

“Nice,” Daniel noted, planning on lying where he was until his head stopped spinning. Then again he didn’t plan on the guy coming at them with a knife. Daniel rolled as the man, who he suddenly recognised as Frid, attacked him again. The man yelled enraged as Daniel dodged again. Daniel was so focussed on trying not to get stabbed that he didn’t see Sha’re until she slammed her fist into Frid’s temple. He fell and Sha’re kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Daniel stared at her, “Remind me never to annoy you.”

Sha’re shook her head and helped him to his feet, “You already do.”

-

Daniel looked down at the unconscious man and sighed, “At least we know the crew are here.”

“He did not seem in his right mind,” Sha’re noted, “His eyes were wild, he was terrified.”

Daniel nodded, “What do we do with him?”

“We cannot leave him here,” Sha’re sighed, folding her arms, “But I would not feel comfortable having him with us.”

They looked down on the unconscious man before turning to one another, they started discussing their options but before they could make a decision Sha’re saw others coming towards them.

She grabbed his arm, “Run, Dan’iel.”

They scrambled through the trees, aware that they were in full view of those chasing them, Sha’re suddenly grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down the side of the hill to a crevasse. Daniel spotted a hidden entrance and pulled her so that she was hidden by him; his BDU’s were the right colour to hide them behind the bushes and Daniel held his breath as they listened to the sound of the people chasing them running further away.

After several moments, Daniel dared to glance down at Sha’re but she wasn’t looking up at him, her attention on the dark cavern behind them.

“What?” he asked.

“We can follow these,” she told him, “It should be safer than being out in the open.”

“Except,” Daniel noted, “Its dark in there and not out there.”

Sha’re rolled her eyes at him; she found a stick on the ground and smiled, knowing he was watching her intently while she mixed two of the fungi found on the wall.

“Hey,” Daniel grinned, “We’ve got light.”

Sha’re didn’t bother answering that and instead she started forward into the cave with Daniel following on behind.

*********************************************

“Something wrong, Carter?” Charlie asked when she slammed her hand against the console she was working on.

“These people were useless at keeping records,” she told him.

Kawalsky laughed, “They were pirates,” he reminded her, “What about backtracking? I remember Daniel mentioning once that there were sort of buoys placed at certain points in space that sent out a signal so ships couldn’t get lost.”

“You amaze me sometimes, Charlie,” Sam laughed, clicking her fingers, “That’s a brilliant idea.”

“I do have a brain you know,” Kawalsky tried to look affronted, “Just because I’m not as far up the IQ scale as you or Daniel doesn’t mean I don’t know one or two things.”

Sam was about to apologise but seeing the amused look on his face, she threw a candy bar at his head.

“Give me a few minutes,” she started going through the computer log again and grinned triumphantly, “Got it.”

She quickly hit the radio, “Colonel, I have something that I think we need Teal’c to look at.”

-

Jack sat scanning the fields below, wondering where the hell Daniel was. He glanced over to where Teal’c was piloting, the man hadn’t changed expression since they’d started their hunt but Jack was sure he was worried. There was a slight tightening of the jaw as time passed.

“Colonel, I have something that I think we need Teal’c to look at,” Sam’s voice came over the radio.

“Sure,” Jack replied, “Transmit it to us and I’ll get him to look.”

Jack watched the man beside him as he studied the data Sam sent them, both amazed and worried to see an actual expression of worry cover his face.

“What?” Jack demanded.

Teal’c turned to him, “The danger may be greater than we imagined. We must find them quickly.”

Jack grimaced, “Why? What did Carter find?”

“The path the ship took to get to this planet,” Teal’c explained, “Passed through a region of space that is associated with the war with the Goa’uld that the Abydonians won.”

“You think one of these Gould have infiltrated this crew,” Jack noted, worried as the grim expression on the man became even grimmer.

“The question becomes which one,” Teal’c replied, “And what their plan is.”

Jack grimaced, “Have you got any idea where they are yet?

Teal’c shook his head slightly, “There is no trace of either of them. It is also getting late.”

“Your scans showed some caves,” Jack noted, “If I know Daniel, and I do, he’ll find a cave for the night.”

“You believe we should return to the ship?” Teal’c asked; his eyebrow rose ever so slightly.

Jack knew that this man was normally in charge so the fact he was asking Jack for his orders was something that intrigued the Colonel.

“It’s the best idea,” Jack replied, “We can’t find them if they’re underground. Let’s go back and see if we can find them some other way.”

-

Daniel had never been afraid of the dark; he’d spent most of his life in archaeology digs with his father and knew that nothing scary hid in the shadows. Then he’d heard about the Goa’uld.

Sha’re was walking slowly along the corridors, the light held in front of her as she kept her eyes sharp for anything that could attack. Daniel walked behind her and studied the woman in front of him. He knew she was beautiful, even blind he would know this but she was also strong, determined and stubborn as hell. As they moved through the labyrinth of caves, Daniel could see her poised for anything that could possibly attack them. 

He was snapped out of his musing as she gave a deep sigh.

“What?”

“It is getting late, Daniel,” Sha’re told him, “We should get some rest. We have no food or water so we should rest for a few hours.”

Daniel shrugged, “Fine. Here?”

Sha’re shook her head, “No, we are too exposed here. There are a few caves we passed that give better protection.”

“Lead on,” Daniel motioned her, walking behind her trying very hard to keep his focus on where he was going.

-

Sha’re amazingly found a cave that had water as well as some wood they could use for fire. Daniel pulled out the lighter he remembered he had in his pocket, they had warmth and they had something to drink.

“Now if we could find a plant with some chicken sandwiches,” Daniel noted, “This wouldn’t be a bad hotel.”

Sha’re sighed.

“It could be worse,” he continued, trying to cheer her up even a little.

“How?” Sha’re challenged.

Daniel opened his mouth then frowned, “I don’t actually have an answer to that.”

At this she did give a small smile, Daniel smiled back suddenly remembering something.

“Hey, I have food.”

Sha’re looked at him surprised and suspicious.

“Ta da,” Daniel whipped out the small bars of chocolate he’d recovered from his room on the Ivory, “Not much but it should help us keep out strength up.”

“You are actually letting me have some,” Sha’re asked innocently, her tone teasing as she tried not to smile.

Daniel grinned, “I think I’ll be able to get more this time,” he held the bar out to her, “Do you want it or not?”

Sha’re took the bar he handed to her, “Thank you.”

They sat in silence as they ate, Daniel watching her again.

-

Sha’re tried to avoid looking up into the crystal blue eyes of the man sitting near her. She’d been trying to avoid even thinking about him over the past few months. She knew she hadn’t reacted too well to his presence here and everything she said and did was to keep him at a distance. The thing was he was so different from the way he’d been on the Ivory. He didn’t have the walls around him anymore; his sense of humour and what she realised was his true personality was shining through. The real Daniel Jackson was smart, funny and Sha’re could feel the warmth of his smile as they sat eating in silence. As much as she tried not to think about him, she had and she worried. He had seemed lost when he left Abydos, he had looked so misplaced even with the people of his own world that she’d had to force herself not to move to him and wrap her arms around him. What was annoying her now was she still wanted to wrap her arms around him.

The fire died down after a while and they didn’t have any more wood. Sha’re tried not to shiver but it wasn’t something she could stop.

“Hey,” Daniel shifted round to sit by her side, he wrapped his jacket around her so they were both covered by it, “Try and get some sleep.”

Sha’re turned to look up at him, “Dan’iel...” she trailed off as her eyes locked with his, catching her breath when Daniel gently touched her cheek. 

Part of her was saying that she should move back, move away from him but that was being shouted down by the part that wanted to kiss him. Daniel leaned closer to her and Sha’re closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. Sha’re wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened before Daniel rested her back against the ground.


	9. Chapter 8

Sha’re woke up confused, she opened her eyes and bit back a gasp as she realised just how she had slept. Her head had been resting on Daniel’s chest, her body half on top of his while her leg was between both of his. She winced at her own stupidity, she knew better than to get involved, especially with him. 

Sha’re held her breath as he murmured something but thankfully Daniel remained asleep while she managed to extricate herself from him.

Sha’re held out her hands under the small trickle of water so she could get a drink. She sighed as she washed her face trying to focus on what she had to do. They had to get back to the ship, join up again with Teal’c and the team from Earth then discover who was here and how to stop them.

Sha’re gave a soft snort of amusement, it was that simple. She heard a murmur from the other side of the cave and turned to see Daniel waking up, he smiled up at her. Sha’re folded her arms across her chest.

“We need to leave,” Sha’re told him coldly, trying not to feel bad as confusion filled his eyes, “There is no time to laze around.”

Daniel frowned but got up quickly and grabbed something to drink before offering her one of the chocolate bars he had left.

“Thank you,” she said, politely but distantly as she took the proffered candy, “Let’s go.”

-

“Okay,” Daniel said after an hour of silence, “I am not walking through this place in complete silence. What happened to you after I left?”

Sha’re sighed, “Dan’iel...”

“Come on,” he pushed, “I hate silence, so just tell me what you did after I went back to Earth.”

“I took time to myself,” she told him, “I travelled some of our colonies for a few months.”

“Why?”

Sha’re laughed slightly, “To see them. There are beautiful sights on many of the worlds within the Abydonian Federation.”

“What did you see?” Daniel got her to continue.

Sha’re rolled her eyes, “One of our scientific colonies is on a planet that has a lake within these caves, at a certain point of sunrise and sunset it looks like molten gold. It is incredible.”

“It sounds it,” Daniel mused, “What else?”

Sha’re let out a soft laugh, “I spent three days on the beach of Myarsoro, the sands are golden and the water so clear you can count the fish as they swim around your feet.”

Daniel laughed, “Sounds nice.”

“It is your turn, Dan’iel,” Sha’re told him, “What did you do?”

Daniel shrugged, “Nothing.”

Sha’re let out an annoyed sigh, “Dan’iel, I told you about what I did. It is your turn to talk.”

“I didn’t do anything,” he told her, “I spent weeks being evaluated by our shrinks, had to tell everyone what had happened over the past few years about a dozen times and had to live with my father again.”

At his flat tone, Sha’re winced.

“Dan’iel,” she started.

“I still sleep with a knife under my pillow,” he continued, “Because despite being back on Earth I can’t...” he trailed off at the shocked look on her face, “Sorry.”

“You sleep with a knife under your pillow?” she asked horrified.

Daniel groaned, he honestly hadn’t meant to blurt that out, “Yeah.”

She fixed him with a sharp gaze, “Do you sleep through the night?” it was something she’d had trouble doing for the first few weeks.

“Not usually,” Daniel whispered.

Sha’re suddenly found one question burning into her mind, “What about last night?”

Daniel kept walking and Sha’re grimaced at his back, she marched forward and caught his arm to demand an answer.

“What?” he snapped.

“I just asked you a question,” Sha’re noted annoyed.

Daniel stared at her angrily, “Why do you care?”

A little taken aback by the tone in his voice Sha’re took a step back, “Dan’iel, I do care about you. You saved my life back on the Ivory; you looked after me when you had absolutely no reason to. Of course I care about you.”

Daniel dropped his head, “I’m sorry. I guess I’m not as fine with everything as I say I am.”

“It is more than likely,” Sha’re whispered, “Neither am I.”

*********************************************

Jack sat in the captain’s chair on the Ivory; he was going through the logs of the ship’s captain from the past few years. The entry he’d just found however was more interesting than trying to find out what had happened to the crew, it was Hedron’s entry just after they captured Daniel.

“Have you found something?” Teal’c interrupted him watching the entry for the third time.

Jack shrugged, “Nothing of any use. Looks like Danny knows how to get on people’s good side though. Our Pirate Captain had a soft spot for the kid from the first day.”

“Interesting,” Teal’c mused.

Jack smiled, “And I’ll bet you anything Daniel knew that and quite happily manipulated him...that’s how he got Sha’re.”

Teal’c frowned, a little confused at the declaration.

“Daniel probably knew how to get Hedron to say yes to him when he asked for Sha’re to be his slave,” Jack explained, “The kid’s got guts.”

“Other than that,” Teal’c took a seat, “Have you found anything of consequence to our current situation?”

Jack winced at the obvious rebuke, “I did find a recurring mention of something,” he flicked through the entries until he found the one he was looking for, “Our friend here keeps mentioning something called Nike tree.”

“Nik’tre,” Teal’c corrected, “That is very interesting.”

Jack raised an eyebrow waiting to be told what was so interesting. He rolled his eyes as the large man simply said no more.

“What?” Jack yelled.

“Apologies,” Teal’c murmured, “Nik’tre is a myth.”

“What kind of myth?” Jack demanded.

Teal’c leaned back in his chair, “It is said that Nik’tre was a child in the service of Ra to who Ra gifted all his powers to before he was destroyed by the Abydonians.”

Jack frowned, “Hold on, from what I know of the Goa’uld can’t they move from person to person?”

“Ra was different,” Teal’c replied before admitting, “According to the legend.”

“Which is why legends aren’t exactly helpful in these circumstances,” Jack pointed out, “Okay, so what is the rest of this story?” 

“The story continues that Nik’tre put all of Ra’s power in a box,” Teal’c continued, his deep voice smooth as he spoke, “And in that box was the might of Ra, hidden so that only the one who was worthy could find it and then the worthy one would become one with the stars.”

“Sweet story,” Jack mused, “You should tell my kid stories; he’d be enthralled.”

“My own son always enjoys my tales,” Teal’c replied with a small smile.

-

Sha’re grabbed Daniel’s arm, “Do you hear that?”

Daniel stopped and listened, frowning in confusion as he heard someone singing slightly.

“What the hell?”

Sha’re moved slowly to the entrance of the next cavern, Daniel just behind her and they peered into it. Daniel let out a gasp at the man who lay against the wall; the front of his shirt was almost completely covered in blood.

“Hedron?” Daniel breathed in astonishment, he pulled away from Sha’re and moved to the injured man.

The pirate’s head shot up, astonishment matching the younger man’s face, “Daniel? I never expected to see you again. Where’s my knife?”

Daniel gave a wry smile, “You’ll have to gut me later,” he told the older man, “Let me help you first.”

Sha’re moved to Daniel as he stood up, “We do not have time for this. We are not safe here.”

“I’m not leaving him here to die,” Daniel replied as he started ripping his t-shirt into strips.

“He would kill you right now if he could,” she reminded him sharply.

“I’m not him,” Daniel retorted, he knelt beside Hedron again and slowly lifted his shirt, wincing at the bloody mess beneath.

“She’s right,” Hedron told him, “If our positions were reversed, I’d kill you.”

“Good thing it’s not,” Daniel replied as he cleaned the wound moving to the question he really wanted an answer to, “What happened?”

Hedron sighed, “You left and a warning was not translated properly. We took onboard an item which housed a Goa’uld.”

“And it brought you here,” Sha’re deduced.

Hedron nodded, wincing in pain as he moved, “It’s in Tilli, she brought us here and those she could not turn into Jaffa, she executed.”

“How did you escape?” Daniel asked.

“I didn’t,” Hedron told him, “She put me here.”

Daniel and Sha’re shared a worried look.

“Why?” Daniel asked.

“She wants The Ivory,” Hedron explained, “And when I refused to give up the command crystal, she shot me and sent me here to die.”

“You’re not dying,” Daniel told him sharply.

“I am,” Hedron caught Daniel’s hand, “I’m not your captain anymore but I need you to do something for me.”

“What?” Daniel frowned.

“Stop her,” Hedron pleaded, he looked over at Share; “You are a Commander in the Abydonian fleet?”

Sha’re looked at him confused, “Yes.”

“Then you can witness this,” Hedron told her.

Sha’re shook her head, “Only for a citizen of Abydos.”

A slight laugh escaped the injured man which quickly turned into a racking cough, “I am Hedron of the house of Keral.”

Daniel glanced at Sha’re, “Does that mean anything to you?”

Sha’re nodded but her focus remained on the injured man, “You are a member of one of the oldest houses, why did you become this?”

“A long story we don’t have time for,” Hedron told her, “As my only son is dead then I have no heir. I bequeath everything I own, including the Ivory and my estate on Abydos – all completely legal,” he added before Sha’re could say anything, “To Daniel Jackson of Earth.”

“What?” Daniel stared at him.

Hedron shifted and from a concealed pocket he removed a small crystal which he pressed into Daniel’s hand, “Take this and stop her.”

“Hedron, I...I...”

“Do you witness this?” Hedron demanded of Sha’re.

“I, Commander Sha’re Densai of the Abydonian Federation, witness the last will of Hedron Keral,” she said softly.

Hedron nodded, he pulled Daniel closer and whispered in his ear before he closed his eyes.

“No,” Daniel snapped, shaking the older man, “Hedron?” 

Sha’re touched his shoulder moving him away,” He is dead, Dan’iel. Now we need to find a way back to the ship to stop whichever Goa’uld this is from escaping this planet.”

Daniel nodded and put the crystal in his pocket, he glanced back at the man lying against the wall. Sha’re reached out nervously and gently touched his hand.

“There was nothing else you could have done, Dan’iel;” she reminded him softly, “Hedron was too badly injured.”

Daniel gripped her hand for a few seconds before he sighed, “Okay, let’s get out of here.”

*********************************************

“Dr Jackson,” Kasuf greeted Mel as he stepped out of the Stargate with SG7, “Welcome back to Abydos.”

Mel grinned at him, “Thank you Minister Densai, I’m glad we could finally reschedule this.”

Kasuf nodded, “Please, come with me and I’ll show you to your lodgings. There is a meal planned for tonight and then tomorrow we start our talks.”

“That sounds great,” Mel told him.

Together they walked through the streets of Nagada, Mel enjoying a world so technologically advanced yet still steeped in the delights of Ancient Egypt just beyond the city. He knew Daniel would love to spend days going over the history of this place and that Claire...Claire would have been in her element also.

“How is your son?” Kasuf asked, polite but Mel could also sense something else in the tone.

“Daniel has adjusted pretty well to being home,” Mel told him, “He now travels with Colonel O’Neill’s team. And your daughter?”

The pride appeared in Kasuf’s eyes that Mel knew appeared in his when he spoke of his son, “Sha’re has resumed her position as Commander of the Flamia.”

“I was hoping to see one of your ships up close,” Mel told him, “If that’s no trouble?”

Kasuf smiled at him again, “No, Dr Jackson, that won’t be a problem.”

-

Mel stood on the balcony of the small apartment they had been given to use for the duration of their stay on Abydos. It had taken them months to rearrange these talks with the Abydonian Federation and Mel had almost given up hope that they’d ever get to make allies with one of the largest powers in the galaxy. However it was Kasuf who had insisted that the treaty talks continue and Mel wasn’t sure if the man had any reason other than becoming allies with one small planet.

He was worried about Daniel, but then he always worried about his son. He still wasn’t sleeping through the night and Mel was sure he kept a weapon of some sort with him at all times. It scared him that even though Daniel had made it home, he might lose him again. 

*********************************************

Daniel slid the control crystal for the Ivory, his ship, around his fingers as they continued to walk through the caves.

“Put that away,” Sha’re scolded him with a long suffering sigh, “If you break or lose that then the Ivory is scrap metal.”

Daniel rolled his eyes but followed her order before something hit him, “Your ship is in orbit?” 

“Yes. The Flamia is in orbit,” Sha’re nodded, “Waiting until we have finished here,” she gave him a dark look, “Unfortunately I cannot contact them, or we could give them our position and we’d be out of here.”

“Yeah,” Daniel sighed, “I’ve never said sorry.”

“Sorry?” Sha’re turned to him confused.

“For getting us into this mess,” Daniel explained, “I should have known what the transporter would do.”

Sha’re nodded, “Yes, you should.”

Daniel frowned as they continued to walk in silence though the caves. Sha’re continued to walk just slightly in front of him and Daniel silently studied her.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re turned, making him guiltily jump his eyes back up to her face, “I know you didn’t mean it but...”

“But what?” Daniel asked, he suddenly felt bolder and stepped closer to her.

“But...” she hesitated as she could feel the warmth of his body as he moved closer, “But...” she licked her lips and tried again, “Dan’iel...”

“Yes?” Daniel murmured; his hand came up to cup her cheek as his fingers slid across her skin.

“Don’t do this,” Sha’re whispered, her eyes closing as Daniel continued to softly stroke her skin.

Daniel smiled as she sighed at his tender touches, “Are you sure?” he asked before catching her lips with his.

Sha’re gave a soft gasp of shock as he kissed her before her arms slid around his neck and she deepened the kiss even more. After a few minutes they parted and stared at one another, neither sure what to do now.

“How touching,” a harsh sarcastic voice made them turn to where a familiar woman stood, her eyes glowing.


	10. Chapter 9

Teal’c frowned, checking the console in front of him once more for confirmation before turning to Jack who was still going through log entries.

“There is a new energy signature from nearby,” Teal’c told him, “I believe the Ha’tak vessel is powering up to leave the planet. We are out of time.”

“What?” Jack demanded.

“If the Goa’uld leaves this planet then they will start reproducing and infecting as many as possible to reclaim a hold on the galaxy,” Teal’c explained, “I must return to the Flamia and prepare them to fight.”

Jack grimaced but understood the other man’s responsibilities, “Go. We’ll see what we can do here.”

Teal’c offered the other man his hand and Jack gripped it before Teal’c left the ship at a run towards the shuttle sitting nearby.

Jack sighed and turned back to the screens, hoping to find something.

*********************************************

Daniel had, once he got over the terror and fear of the knives, admired Tilli. She’d initially intimidated him but after a while they’d become, not friends exactly but she looked out for him.

Seeing her like this made him angry, unfortunately the two huge guys holding him meant he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Doc,” the Goa’uld said, using Tilli’s voice, “Nice to see you again.”

Daniel said nothing, he simply stared seeing Sha’re struggle against the men holding her over the Goa’uld’s shoulder.

“Give me the control crystal,” Tilli commanded.

“Bite me,” Daniel replied.

The Goa’uld laughed, “You have changed. Her memories of you are of someone who complied, who went out of his way not to make waves. Unless of course,” she stopped and stepped closer to him, “It was to protect your slave.”

“Leave her alone,” Daniel snapped.

The Goa’uld laughed again, “You have no need to fear, Doc. I will not harm her,” she turned and reached into the large tub, “Although my child might.”

Daniel saw Sha’re stiffen in horror as the snake-like creature was pulled out, it wriggled at Daniel, spitting and hissing as the Goa’uld within Tilli laughed at them. As he struggled Daniel caught sight of another transporter sensor – an inactivate one, Tilli was now focused on Sha’re and Daniel took the one chance he got.

As the guard on his right loosened his grip, Daniel dropped so all his weight was on the two men holding him. As they overbalanced slightly, Daniel managed to yank himself loose and fell, with agility he never knew he had Daniel rolled backwards and grabbed the pen-like device. Before the other two could come after him, Daniel ran towards Sha’re who used the guards holding her so she could knock Tilli out of the way. Daniel grabbed Sha’re round her waist and as they fell to the floor he activated the transporter.

-

Nik’tre screamed in frustration as her prizes disappeared into nothingness. She turned to her followers.

“Ready the ship,” she ordered, “I want the other two vessels in my possession by the end of the night. Kill whoever gets in our way.”

Her worshippers all scurried around and Nik’tre stood, it was time to return the Goa’uld to their former glory – with her as the supreme ruler.

-

Jack looked up from the screen as a flash of light filled the room and a thump sounded. Turning he saw Daniel and Sha’re in a heap on the floor both looking a little dishevelled but as far as he could see they had no injuries.

“We’re back,” Sha’re breathed in relief, hugging Daniel tightly for a moment before standing and looking at Jack, “Where’s Teal’c?”

“He headed back to your ship when we realised the Gould was powering up its ship,” Jack told her as he reached out to help Daniel to his feet.

Sha’re activated her radio, “Teal’c,” she called, sighing in relief as she was answered.

“Commander,” Teal’c replied, “Are you alright?” 

“Are you in position?” she ignored his question.

Teal’c paused for a second obviously not happy that she didn’t answer his question, “Yes. Will I send the shuttle for you?”

“No,” Sha’re turned to Daniel and motioned him over, “I will fly the Ivory. We will need both vessels to keep the Goa’uld at bay.”

“Sha’re...”

“These are your orders,” Sha’re snapped, “We will join you as soon as possible.”

-

“What’s going on?” Jack demanded of Sha’re and Daniel as they turned to him.

“We have the control crystal,” Sha’re told him, “The Goa’uld wants this ship and we are not going to let her take it.”

“Where did you get that?” Jack demanded.

Daniel turned and shrugged, “Hedron gave the ship to me before he died.”

“You know we need to talk about what happened,” Jack stated annoyed as Daniel ran out of the room.

Sha’re rolled her eyes, “Later,” she replied, taking the pilot’s chair, “First we have to stop the Goa’uld.”

Daniel made it to the engine room in minutes finding Sam and Charlie still trying to get it to work. Daniel moved to the console, he entered the password Hedron gave him before changing it to one of his own and fixing himself as the new Captain of the Ivory. Once that was done, Daniel placed the control crystal into its place and smiled as the engine came to life instantly.

“How did you do that?” Sam demanded.

Daniel grinned, “It was a gift,” he hit his radio, “Sha’re?”

“Power is increasing,” she reported to him as he started through the corridors again, “We should have shields and weapons by the time we reach orbit. I can fly the ship but I need you to man the weapons system.”

“On my way,” he replied, speeding up.

-

Teal’c saw the Ha’tak vessel rise up through the atmosphere of the planet, it was impressive, if a stupid design for a star ship.

“Shields,” he ordered, knowing his orders would be followed instantly, “Weapons lock on non- essential systems only. We want to disable them if possible.”

“Sir,” Lieutenant Bass at the helm called, “There is another ship approaching, it is the pirate ship Ivory.”

“That’s Commander Densai,” Teal’c told them, “Do not fire upon her.”

“She wouldn’t like that,” Bass murmured as she turned back to her work, a small smile on her lips.

“Sir,” Edson called, “The Ha’tak is firing.”

“Evasive manoeuvres,” Teal’c ordered, “Return fire.”

-

Jack gripped the chair arm as Sha’re dipped the ship sharply to one side avoiding the small ships swarming from the larger vessel. Daniel was working the weapons console with ease, which Jack knew he shouldn’t be surprised at considering, but it still amazed him to see.

“Carter, how’re we holding up done there?” Jack called as sparks jumped from the console next to him.

“We’ve got some damage but not much,” Sam replied, “What’s happening?”

Jack hesitated, “I think we’re kicking their ass.”

“This is no use,” Sha’re snapped, making Jack turn to her, “Teal’c, Dan’iel, aim for the engines. We are not going to disable them into submitting.”

“Are you sure?” Daniel asked; he didn’t want to kill the people on that ship.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re snapped, “Just do it.”

Jack could see the anguish in his friend’s face and moved to his side, “I’ll do it.”

Daniel shook his head and started to manipulate the controls again, he glanced over at Sha’re and nodded.

“On my mark,” Sha’re spoke to both ships, she moved the Ivory into position behind the enemy vessel, “Fire.”

Volleys of weapons fire burst from the Ivory and Flamia, hitting the large ship between them and causing small explosions. Moments later the entire Ha’tak vessel was engulfed in flames and exploded.

Sha’re sped the ship away as fast as possible but still couldn’t completely outrun the shockwave and all of them slammed to the floor as the ship was thrown around.

-

“Sha’re?” Teal’c’s voice came over the radio, “Sha’re, answer me.”

Sha’re groaned as she forced herself to open her eyes and sit up, “I’m here,” she gasped; “Is everyone alright?”

“We’re all fine,” Teal’c promised, “Are the Earthers safe?”

Sha’re pulled herself up and found Jack first trying to focus himself, “Are you alright?”

“I’m getting there,” he said, grabbing his radio, “Carter, Kawalsky?”

“Shaken and bruised, “Sam replied, “We’ll be fine.”

“Good,” Jack sighed, groaning as he pulled himself off the ground and looked around, “Daniel?” 

Sha’re’s head shot up, “Dan’iel?”

They both turned and found him lying on the ground beside the console, slowly coming back to consciousness.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re said softly, her hand gently rested on his forehead, “Open your eyes.” As she saw the bright blue eyes look up at her Sha’re smiled and stroked his cheek making him smile up at her.

Jack coughed slightly and Sha’re stiffened, she touched her own radio, “Teal’c, I am going to bring the Ivory along side, create a seal and ensure that you have a medical team standing by. Dr Jackson is injured.”

Finishing her orders Sha’re glanced at Daniel once more before she returned to the pilot’s seat and moved the Ivory closer to her own vessel.

*********************************************

Sha’re leaned against the doorway of the room Daniel was using waiting for him to realise she was standing there. He was learning about his new ship determined to know everything before they reached Abydos. 

“Hi,” he said as he glanced up to find her there, “I didn’t hear you.”

“I know,” Sha’re smiled, she was still in uniform but for once her hair wasn’t tied back instead it hung down framing her face, “I see you are still studying.”

Daniel shrugged, “I’ve not got long before we get to your world.”

“Well,” Sha’re walked over to him, “I thought you would like to have a flying lesson.”

“Really?” Daniel grinned, his eyes lighting up enthusiastically.

She nodded, “I just hope you are a good student, Dan’iel because I am a hard taskmaster.”

At her smirk Daniel folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head to one side in amusement, “Show me.”

-

They’d arrived on the ship and Sha’re talked him through the basics of flying the ship. Daniel eagerly took in every word, as always soaking up the knowledge like a sponge but was a little uneasy when Sha’re allowed him to take control of the ship.

“Be gentle,” she leaned over his shoulder, her hands resting lightly on his as she helped him control the ship, “Do not pull on the controls too hard and try not to jerk them.”

“Okay,” Daniel nodded, he licked his lips nervously before smiling as he flew his ship; “This is incredible.”

Sha’re laughed and as she moved closer her hair fell across his shoulder, “I’ve always thought so.”

After ten minutes she reached out and moved him from the chair, taking control once more she returned the Ivory to its place beside the Flamia. Standing once more she looked up at him, “You are good, you need to practice more but we shall ensure you have time each day until we reach Abydos.”

“Cool,” Daniel murmured, he became very aware of her and nervously reached out to touch her cheek, “You are...” he trailed off not wanting to ruin the moment but unable to not say something to her.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re said as she slipped her arms around his neck, “Stop talking.”

-

“Daniel?”

Daniel’s radio burst to life as it sat discarded on the table, Jack’s voice filled the small room and Daniel sighed annoyed. He rolled off Sha’re reaching out from under the sheet so he could grab the radio and pulled it over, “Yeah?”

“Daniel, where the hell are you?” Jack demanded annoyed.

“I’m on the Ivory with Sha’re,” Daniel told him, closing his eyes as Sha’re slid her lips along his chest moving onto him, “She’s...she’s giving me a flying lesson.”

“Really?” Jack’s voice filled with disbelief.

“I need to learn about this ship,” Daniel told him, waving Sha’re away as she giggled softly in his ear, “It is mine.”

“Okay,” Jack sighed, “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Sure,” Daniel replied, he tossed the radio to the ground and looked at the woman smiling down at him.

“Perhaps we should return to the Flamia,” Sha’re suggested, she tilted her head and her long black hair fell against his face.

Daniel shrugged slightly, “Maybe in ten minutes,” he replied before pulling her down to him again.

*********************************************

Jack stood looking out across the bridge; he nodded at Teal’c as the large man moved towards him.

“Is there something I can do for you?” Teal’c inquired.

Jack shrugged, “Since your Commander gave us free reign. Carter is annoying your engineer while Kawalsky has taken up residence in your commissary so I thought I’d come have a look at the bridge.”

Teal’c nodded, “Would you like to fly the ship?”

Interest sparked in Jack’s eyes, “Cool.”

Teal’c motioned the young officer at the controls to move and Jack slid into the vacated seat. Teal’c quickly explained the controls knowing that the other man flew vessels on his homeworld so felt comfortable in allowing him to take control of the Flamia.

“So, what’s your job here anyway?” Jack asked, the ship was easy to control so he decided to get to know the other man a bit better.

“I was asked by Kasuf, Sha’re’s father, to be the Chulak representative upon this vessel,” Teal’c explained, “I have known the family a long time.”

“So there’s a rep on every ship?” Jack frowned as something beeped before he corrected the course.

Teal’c nodded, “The Abydonians freed the Jaffa and our two societies became close allies. Each Abydonian vessel carries a representative so that they can oversee anything that could affect both our societies.”

Jack gave a thoughtful nod, “You said you taught Sha’re to fight. Feel like giving me a demonstration?”

Teal’c smiled; he called over the young woman who had been flying before escorting Jack along the corridors. The gym on the ship was large and there were off-duty officers on fitness machines, sparring and exercising. Jack leaned against a wall as Teal’c removed his jacket and called to one of the men. Jack noticed the grimace on the guy’s face as he walked over to help Teal’c’s demonstration and laughed as the one who was obviously much younger and looked extremely fit was down in a matter of seconds.

“You wouldn’t be looking for a working vacation by any chance?” Jack asked when Teal’c walked over to him once more.

-

Sha’re stood on the bridge of the Flamia watching as they descended into port, their guests were with Teal’c getting ready to depart so they could head back to Earth via the Stargate although she knew Daniel wasn’t going with them but he planned to travel in the Ivory. It was something she didn’t want to think about.

She had known allowing him close would be a mistake, although it had become impossible to stop herself. Their lessons on the Ivory always ended the same way and she knew that she was falling in love with him; she also knew he loved her which scared her more than she thought possible.

Teal’c moved to her side, “I have been asked by O’Neill to go to Earth for a year to work with his people.”

“Have you agreed?” Sha’re whispered, not wanting to lose his guidance.

“Not yet,” he replied, “But I am seriously considering it. What about you?”

“What about me?” 

Teal’c looked down at her with the impassive look that drove her crazy and meant she could never lie to him, “Your relationship with Daniel Jackson, what are you going to do about that?”

“I...” she started to deny everything before dropping her eyes, “I’m unsure.”

Teal’c gently rested his hand on her shoulder, “You have very little time to make up your mind.”

Sha’re watched the ship as it settled on the ground, “I know.”


	11. Chapter 10

Mel smiled as he and Kasuf continued their discussion, it had started out as a negotiation and ended up with them sharing the stories of their own world and children. The two men shared a similar sense of humour and Mel enjoyed talking with him.

“Kasuf,” a young man said after knocking smartly on the door, “The Flamia has arrived.”

The Abydonian leader turned to Mel, “I must go and greet my daughter. Please, join me and as soon as I am sure she’s home safely we can continue our discussion.”

Mel nodded, “Of course, I’d like to meet her properly.”

The two men walked through the streets discussing generalities until they reached the space port. Mel stood in silent awe as they watched two ships settle down amazed at the grace of the vessels.

-

Sha’re spotted her father standing with a man who appeared to be Daniel’s father. As she moved closer she was surprised to discover it was Daniel’s father. She greeted him with a polite nod before turning to her father and hugging him quickly.

“Did you receive my report, Father?” she asked.

Kasuf nodded, “I have not read it yet though.”

“Ah,” she grimaced, “Then you do not know we met a team from Earth.”

“Which team?” Mel asked suspiciously, already sure he knew the answer.

“Dad,” Daniel’s voice answered his question as he walked over with Jack, Sam and Charlie, “I didn’t know you were here.”

Sha’re smiled as she watched father and son embrace quickly; Daniel seemed so relaxed now, so different from how he’d appeared the last time he was on Abydos.

“We should retire to my office for your report,” Kasuf told his daughter, “I am sure this will be interesting.

-

Daniel stood listening as Sha’re went through all the formalities surrounding his inheriting Hedron’s fortune on Abydos. Something he was a little astonished at, especially when she explained just how large it was.

It had taken the better part of a day to go through everything that had happened with Jack and Teal’c filling in what they’d been doing while Daniel and Sha’re had trekked across the planet. When they’d finished Sha’re explained who Hedron had been and how he’d bequeathed everything to Daniel who stood uncomfortably under Kasuf’s distrustful gaze as well as trying to ignore his father’s worried looks. Finally it was over and Sha’re led him here to register his new ship and lands.

“Are you alright?” she asked bringing him out of him musings.

“Fine,” Daniel assured her quickly, “Just got lost while you were talking.”

Sha’re smiled at him, “My people do love their procedure but this is necessary and doing it now ensures no problems any time you come here. That is,” she licked her lips, “If you wish to return.”

Daniel’s reply was interrupted as the clerk handed him paperwork to sign before rushing him out of the way. Sha’re took a seat as Daniel started to sign his name on the stack of forms he’d been given.

*********************************************

Jack finished his quick debriefing to Hammond and waited for the other man to speak.

“You want to what?”

Jack shrugged at the video screen, “He’s a good warrior and I think he’ll be able to teach us a lot. It’s just a year, General.”

“And Teal’c has agreed to this?” Hammond asked.

Jack nodded, “Actually when speaking with Kasuf we came up with a slight exchange program. Teal’c joins us for a year, studies our ways yadda yadda and Mel stays here.”

Hammond frowned for a second, “And the younger Dr Jackson hasn’t tried for that position.”

“Ah,” Jack hesitated before sighing, “Daniel isn’t coming back with us.”

“Colonel?”

Jack grimaced as every question filled that one word as well as the possibility of a lot of paperwork looming in his future.

“Daniel just inherited pretty much a fortune here on Abydos,” Jack explained, “It’s a long story but he also got in the deal the Pirate ship he was on.”

Hammond frowned even more and Jack could see a trip to a shrink in Daniel’s future the moment he stepped back on Earth, “Colonel, what exactly is he planning?”

“From the little he’s said,” Jack said, “I think he’s planning on doing a little sight-seeing. Sir, I think it’s what he needs and frankly I don’t think anyone will be able to stop him.”

Hammond nodded, “Tell him to have a good trip and that he always has a place in the SGC.”

Jack grinned, “I will. We’ll be home soon. O’Neill out.”

He watched the Stargate shut down, turned to the technician thanking him before he headed out to find the rest of his team.

-

Sam hugged Daniel who gave her a bright smile, “Take care of yourself, Daniel. And if you come across anything...”

“I’ll pass it on,” Daniel promised, “Thanks, Sam for everything.”

She grinned at him and squeezed his hand, “You know...”

“Carter,” Jack cut her off.

Charlie grabbed Daniel in a tight bear hug, “You know this means I’m stealing your locker.”

Daniel snorted, “I’ve booby trapped it. Try at your peril.”

Charlie laughed and clapped Daniel hard on the shoulder throwing him forward, Charlie snagged Sam’s arm and they left the room. Jack looked at the younger man standing across from him.

“So is Teal’c going to Earth?” Daniel asked, as he moved to the window so he could look out across the city.

Jack nodded, “Yep, we’re doing the exchange programme. Mel’s really excited about it.”

“Good,” Daniel smiled slightly, “Since Mom died he’s never gone out into the field. This will be good for him.”

“What about you?” Jack asked, leaning against the wall.

Daniel dropped his head, “Jack, I haven’t been comfortable on Earth since I got back. I can’t sleep and I just...”

“You have a knife under your pillow,” Jack finished for him, “I know.”

“The ship’s mine and I think its home,” Daniel told him, “For the moment at least until I can sort out my own head.”

Jack nodded, “Then take care of you and it,” he told him, he hugged the younger man tightly, “Be careful, Danny. Your father expects you home at some point,” as he let go and started out Jack turned back for a second, “So do I.”

*********************************************

Sha’re slid out from under the console allowing Daniel to pull her to her feet. 

“That is everything repaired. You can leave tomorrow morning as planned,” Sha’re smiled up at him; “Be careful, Dan’iel. It can be dangerous out there,” she started walking off the bridge heading home relieved that she’d managed to say goodbye to him without losing control.

“Come with me,” Daniel’s voice startled her.

Sha’re spun, “What?”

Daniel walked to her, looking deep into her eyes, “Come with me. Travel with me. Show me the places you talked about.”

“I...” she breathed, shaking her head, “Dan’iel, I have my command and my life here. I cannot just drop it all.”

“Sha’re,” Daniel touched her chin, making her look up into his crystalline blue eyes once more, “I love you and I don’t want you to walk out of my life again,” he sighed brushing his lips to hers softly, “But I can’t stay here.”

Indecision filled her but after a few moments she shook her head again, “I cannot,” Sha’re whispered, pulling away from him, “I am sorry.”

Sha’re turned and rushed away, not wanting him to see the tears slipping along her cheeks. Sha’re ran to her apartment slamming the door shut before she collapsed onto her bed to cry.

-

“Danny,” Mel called stepping hesitantly onto the bridge, smiling as his son jumped out from under the main console.

“Dad,” Daniel grinned, he waved his hand around, “What do you think of my ship?”

Mel was amazed at how alive his son seemed now, “I like it.”

“Good,” Daniel sat down; he dropped his eyes for a few seconds and licked his lips, “Because I’m renaming it.”

Mel waited, he knew this behaviour from his son and it meant he was going to say something he wasn’t sure how it would be received.

“I’m calling it Stargazer.”

Mel felt his breath catch, Stargazer had been his nickname for his wife. He saw his son looking at him, waiting for his reaction.

“It’s the perfect name, Danny,” Mel told him, reaching out he clapped his son’s shoulder, “For all who may ‘sail’ in her,” he paused for a second before asking, “So is Sha’re going with you?”

“Are you looking forward to your year here?” Daniel changed the subject quickly, “Spending a full year immersed in a completely different culture, especially one so close to Egypt yet so technologically advanced...”

“Danny,” Mel cut him off.

Daniel stopped and sighed, “I thought she might actually come.”

Mel hated seeing Daniel’s happiness tainted by this but there was nothing he could do. 

“I’ve still got a lot to do,” Daniel broke the silence, “Before I leave tomorrow.”

Mel nodded, “Make sure you get some sleep. And I’ll see you before you leave,” he reached out and pulled his son into his arms, hugging him furiously.

Daniel held onto his father, “Good. I love you, Dad.”

“Danny, you’ve no idea how much,” Mel whispered to his son, “You’ve no idea.”

-

Teal’c entered Sha’re’s house without knocking, he knew if he announced his presence she would refuse to see him. He found her sitting on the balcony, staring at the stars.

“What are you doing?” he demanded.

“Nothing,” Sha’re replied coldly.

Teal’c sat at her side, “I am going to Earth tomorrow to begin my year in O’Neill’s exchange program. I wanted to know where you are going.”

“Teal’c...”

“You care for him,” he cut her off, “More than you want to admit because you are afraid of showing anyone that you are not perfect. You need to take this chance, Sha’re. You need to follow your heart this time and not your head.”

Sha’re looked up at him, her friend, her confidant, her rock when she had doubted herself, “What if my heart is wrong?”

Teal’c rested his hand on her shoulder, “That is a chance you have to take.”

-

Daniel stood just outside the entrance to his ship; he loved that, finishing the paperwork for the Abydonian authority. He’d already said goodbye to his father and spoken briefly with Jack; now he was waiting for a few more minutes- just in case.

Finally he gave up; with a sigh he headed back into the ship to start his journey alone.

“Dan’iel!!”

He spun; finding her standing at the bottom of the ramp, a bag slung over her shoulder and a hopeful look in her eyes.

“Is your invitation still open?” she asked.

A grin spread across Daniel’s face and he motioned her to join him, “I thought you weren’t coming.”

“I am allowed to change my mind,” she smiled back at him, “Are we going?”

Daniel laughed; he hit the button to close the doors before they headed up to the bridge. Sha’re instantly slipped into the pilot’s seat, doing the pre-flight checks aware of his eyes on her.

“So,” Sha’re turned to him, “Where are we going?”

“Ah,” Daniel hesitated before turning and pointing, “That way.”

“That way?” Sha’re demanded, amusement in her voice.

Daniel shrugged, “You’re the one driving; choose somewhere interesting in that general direction.”

Sha’re laughed and nodded, “Alright, that way,” she set co-ordinates for a planet she knew in the direction Daniel had given her. Slowly the vessel lifted from the ground, Sha’re could see her parents along with Daniel’s father standing to one side and she smiled to herself knowing she was doing the right thing. 

They reached orbit and Sha’re started the main engine, “You will like this planet, Dan’iel,” Sha’re said as they started their journey. She rose from her seat and walked to where he sat, “But it is ten hours away.”

Daniel stood to look at her, “What can we do for ten hours?”

Sha’re stepped closer to him until she was only inches away, looking up at him, “I am sure you can think of something, Dan’iel.”

Daniel looked down into her deep brown eyes, he reached out and took her face in his hands; his thumbs tenderly stroked her skin as he gently brushed his lips to hers. 

“I love you too,” Sha’re breathed before she wrapped her arms around him and surrendered to her heart for the first time in her life.


End file.
